Pokemon Sword & Shield: The Reign of Dynamax
by xGhostReaderx
Summary: Seventeen year old Aria Lawton has just returned home from the Kalos Region back to her hometown of Postwick in the Galar Region to finally pursue the Gym Challenge journey and become a Pokemon Master Trainer! Get ready for action packed battles, fierce rivalry and even a 'forbidden' romance between Aria and Leon, the Champion of Galar. Leon x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - "Welcome to Galar"**

* * *

The moving truck stopped to a screeching halt that jerked Aria from her comfortable sleep. Well, it really wasn't all that comfortable sleeping in the passenger seat, but you get the gist of it.

She stretched her arms out and let out a loud yawn that made Ken - the driver and her cousin, chuckle as he jumped down from his seat to start unloading her belongings from the backseat and trunk. Aria, with her vision still blurry from sleep, stumbled out of the parked vehicle and then felt a body collide with her, but she didn't fall. Instead, she was held upright in a tight embrace and when the cloudiness from her eyes disappeared, she realized it was her worrisome mother clinging to her for dear life.

Quietly, she returned the warm gesture.

It had been nearly four years since Aria had seen her mother Corrina and since she had seen the small village of Postwick. Everything looked sort of the same yet a little different, but her mother's compassion and love remained the same which warmed her heart.

"Oh my darling," said Corrina with a deep sigh. She then released her now seventeen year-old daughter and took a good look at her. Her height had extended a bit, now reaching at an average of 5'7. Her facial features had changed too. That baby fat and chubby cheeks that once graced her was now replaced with a firmer jawline, less fattened cheeks and now accentuated her blue eyes and tawny skin. Her body was slimmer, but saved enough room for her newly added curves - but all in all she looked like … Aria: the perfect mix of her mother and father.

"Was your flight okay?" She asked worriedly. Her daughter chuckled lightly and just nodded her head. Then, the unmistakable sound of a hungry belly echoed around them.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, sweetie!" said Corrina. "You must be famished! Here - let me make you something to eat!"

"Mom. Breathe." Aria chuckled again. "Calm down. We just got here. Let me move back in first before I start stuffing my face."

"Yes," her mother said softly. "Yes, of course. Well, I'll start making dinner for you. Ken, would you like to stay too?" She asked.

"No thanks, Auntie Cori. I've got two more drop-offs to do before my shift is over. But I'll see you later." He said and then grinned at his young cousin. "Welcome back to Galar, Aria." She waved him off and then carried her boxes up the steps to the cottage home she grew up in. Two Budews popped their heads out from the gardening wheelbarrow and chirped at Aria's presence. She petted them gently and then went inside to sort her things.

The house was exactly the same. Everything was all on one floor which reminded her of how much it irked her. Her father's house in Kalos was huge! A mansion. Three floors with tons of space to roam around and play as a child and enough space for a teenager to relax in. Still, she loved this house and all of its country galore. Kalos was much too city-like and noisy wherever you went - especially Lumiose City where her father lived. Postwick was quiet and serene, just the way she liked it.

Down the right side of the long hallway was her old room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except for the lime green sheets on her bed and all her old stuffed toys.

"Ugh …," she groaned. "This room needs a massive makeover."

Once she started to unpack, a knock came upon her door. Her mother's head then suddenly peaked inside. "Sweetie, you might want to come outside for a second. If you're up for it. There's someone here who'd like to see you."

Aria quirked an eyebrow, before heading out into the hall again and halted right in place when she saw him. He was just as tall as her, maybe an inch more and had purple hair that spiked at the top with a short bangs and copper skin. He was still as lanky as she remembered and still had that same old blue wool jacket that he carried around religiously.

A huge grin broke out across his face when he saw her and Aria couldn't stop her feet from running forward and hugging up her old friend.

"Hop!" She said excitedly and hugged him tighter. The boy chuckled and patted her back before releasing himself from her deathly grasp.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it mate?" He said with his thick Galarian country accent. Aria sort of lost hers after spending so much time in Kalos, especially since her father had a rather thick Kalosian one, but being with her mother and Hop again was starting to bring back that southern Galar twang.

"It has, Hop." She smiled. "How have you been?"

"Waiting for you to get back here!" He laughed heartily and then changed his amused expression to a sincere one. "You still remember that promise?"

She nodded. "Of course, Hop. How could I forget? I'm just relieved to know you haven't started the Gym Challenge without me yet."

"I promised you I'd wait till you came back and I stayed true to it! Though I can't lie," he said scratching his head. "It was a little tempting at times. You know, seeing Lee get challenged by these new kids all over Galar. It really fueled that burning passion, you know?"

"Yeah." She sighed and then shot him a determined look. "Well, I'm back now and the first thing we're going to do-"

"Is eat." Corrina interrupted. "Hop, you are more than welcome to join us for dinner."

The boy grinned widely. "Thanks, Miss C."

The two teens helped set the table and dining ware in place just as Corrina brough over the huge pot of spicy burger-steak curry that was pan seared and marinated to perfection with fresh veggies and curry sauce and then brought along the big bowl of yellow rice with a pitcher of lemonade. Aria didn't realize how starving she was after taking her first bite. Her plate was cleaned in less than thirty minutes before she took another round. Hop laughed heartily.

"Hungry as a Snorlax!" He chuckled. "But I can't lie, your mum's curry is so spicy and tasty that you can't help but take more until you're overloaded."

"Aww, thank you Hop." said Corrina as she took a bite of her dish. "Have you heard from your brother Leon?"

"Yep! He's coming to Postwick tomorrow morning to stop by and visit the family before heading back to Wyndon."

"That's nice of him. With being champion of Galar, Leon must have a very busy schedule."

"Absolutely, Miss C! But soon, he won't have to worry about that! Because when I beat him, I'll be the new Champion and Lee can go retire or travel the world and maybe for once get himself a girlfriend." The two teens snickered.

"Oh Hop," said Corrina with a shake of her head. "But aren't you both a little old to be entering the Gym Challenge?"

"No way, Miss C! The minimum to enter is ten and after that - anyone can take part in the challenge and become a trainer! That's why I'm so stoked that Aria is back so that we can finally get started on this! It's been a dream of ours since we were so young." He said dreamily. Corrina nodded quietly. Aria took notice of this, but kept it in the back of her mind as she continued to eat.

After dinner, Hop and Aria took some time to walk around a little outside in the fresh country air to talk about their plans tomorrow. Hop left soon afterwards and Aria headed inside to help her mother dry the dishes.

"I'm so happy that you and Hop have reconnected, Aria. I remember how inseparable you guys were when you were kids." said Corrina.

Aria smiled, reminiscing the old days. "Yeah. Hop and I have a long history. He's my closest friend … and hopefully by tomorrow, he'll be my rival." Corrina nodded and remained quiet for a short period of time before she halted her actions, turned off the sink and looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie, you know I'll support you in everything you do, right?"

"Of course." said Aria. "But I feel like there's a 'but' coming."

"I just … I just don't think this Gym Challenge is necessary for you."

"Why?" Aria asked.

"It's a huge commitment, Aria. The Galar Region is very large. Full of forests, and wide ranges of deserted land that stretches for miles. Not many trainers have the strength of the determination to make the trip around Galar. Especially by themselves. I don't want you killing yourself trying to live out this childhood dream. I mean, you just came back to Galar."

"Which is exactly the reason why I want to do this, Mom. Ever since I was five, I wanted to partake in the gym challenge, but we had no sponsor. Leon was our best shot at an endorsement, but he said we were too young to understand the challenges of becoming a Gym Challenger and the Champion. So we decided to wait and then I went to Kalos. But me and Hop feel like we're finally ready for this! We're seven years older and wiser, have had way more experiences with Pokémon and are capable of taking care of ourselves on this journey."

"Aria, I'm worried for you. I don't like the idea of you being all by yourself roaming this huge land. That's why I quit my Gym Challenge. All the training, living in the wild, raising wild Pokémon and running away from them, it was too much for me."

"But not for me, Mom. I _can_ do this. And Hop will be there with me every now and then, but at the end of the day; he has to follow his path and I have to follow mine. My goal isn't just to become the new Champion of Galar. I want to master all the styles, the strategies and techniques that can make me and my Pokémon stronger. I'm going to become a Master Trainer." said Aria with strong vigor. Her mother gasped and looked away in sadness, clutching to the rims of the sink.

"You sound just like him," she said shakily. "Just like your father."

At first, Aria believed it to be a compliment. But after hearing the shaky breaths and seeing the Corrina's arma tremble as she struggled to keep upright, Aria realized how much she detested the Gym Challenge and more importantly - how much she resembled her estranged husband.

Aria reached a hand out to touch her mother's shoulder, but pulled it back slowly and then quietly went to her room.

* * *

The next morning was very quiet - a complete contrast to being in Kalos where her father's Pokémon would wander and run throughout their house. The smell of pancakes made her belly grumble in excitement and pushed her out of bed. Corrina was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe she went to the market, _Aria thought. After breakfast, she took the time to shower at her own pace. Then, she got dressed in something a little more comfortable. Kalos and Galar were a little different in terms of temperatures. Kalos has sunshine almost all year around with exception to certain areas where the snow fell all the time. Galar had warm weather during certain seasons, but because the land had a number of mountains, the air was a little drier and colder than other regions which meant it was sweater weather almost all the time.

However, today the wind chills were very low, so Aria decided to wear a white shirt with red stripes, black jeans and red and black high tops. Then, she brushed her hair out momentarily and thought about dying it. Her hair was already a dusty pink-brown color that looked beautiful against her skin and changing that felt a little weird. After tying her hair into two high pigtails and curling them at the ends, Aria left the house and made her way down the small hill and over the little river bridge to Hop and Leon's house.

The sight of tilled soil, windmills, wheelbarrows intensified the view and smell of the countryside. Everything was so beautifully simple, even the people! Oh, how she missed this serenity!

She knocked three times on the door and Hop and Leon's grandmother Mrs. Aurora opened it. Her aged features brightened seeing their neighbor.

"My, my. You've certainly grown." said Mrs. Aurora. She was from the Kanto Region, which was a very long way from here. Their grandfather, Mr. Rheuben was born in Galar and somehow, they met, fell in love and have raised their family and never left Galar since. Needless to say, they were elated to know that one of their grandsons was the Champion of Galar.

"Hello, Mrs. Aurora. Is Hop home?"

"I sure am!" the boy called and rushed to his grandmother's side who frowned at him.

"Hoppurt! Settle down!" She huffed. Hop smiled lopsidedly at her disgruntled face and then leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Aww c'mon, Nana! You know, I'm just too excited to see Lee!"

"I'm happy too, Hoppurt. But do calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack before the Gym Challenge even begins for you." She said walking back into the living room to sit with Mr. Rheuben.

"Where's your mum. Hop?" Aria asked.

He shrugged. "I think she left while I was sleeping. Probably going food shopping with your mum in Wedgehurst, which is where we need to be right now. Lee's coming in soon! I'm so excited!"

"Me too." Aria smiled. "I haven't seen Leon in ages." And it was true. Leon was five years older than Hop and Aria, and at the mere age of ten, he managed to beat the former Champion and keep his title for the next twelve years - the longest Champion reign in the history of Galar.

"Well, then - let's get a move on! He's probably already here!" said Hop, rushing past Aria for the front gates. With a small giggle, she trailed behind. The path to Wedgehurst wasn't far. On a good day, you could walk and get there in 10 minutes. On a day like this, when the Champion of Galar was in the neighborhood, it took half an hour. People were running and lining up from Culberry Farm all the way to the train station to wait and watch Leon arrive! And when the train cleared, two representatives stepped out from the station first: one introduced himself as the Champion's manager. The other was his publicist.

Hop scoffed at the two of them. "I don't know why Lee allows these two ya-hoos to hang around him. All they do is talk some boring stuff about business and book him stuff."

"That's what they're supposed to do, Hop. They manage his career. Being the Champion is a huge status among celebrities and they have to make sure Leon isn't just battling anybody. He has a reputation now. And you will too, if you beat him." Aria explained.

Hop just shrugged. "When I'm Champion, I'll do things my way! I don't care if you're rich or poor, talented or just getting started - I'll be an inspiration to everyone, just like Lee." He said determined. Aria just smiled.

Suddenly, people began erupting into loud thunderous claps of excitement and scream with overwhelming joy as Leon, the Champion of Galar stepped out into the limelight for everyone in Wedgehurst to see.

He was tall, probably around six feet and had the same bronze skin and purple hair as Hop, but his was longer and stopped in the middle of his shoulders. His uniform was black with stripes and held the symbol of a sword and shield in the center with white shorts, white leggings and black and white high tops to match. But the most iconic aspect of Leon was his cape. A maroon and yellow, wool cape wrapped from his neck and shoulders all the way down to his knees. Aria had only met the Champion once in her life, before he was anything at all and then gasped in surprise seeing his big Charizard step up beside him.

He was very handsome, to say the least, but she'd never say that to Hop. Or out loud for that matter.

"Hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion Leon, is finally back!" He began. "I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!"

_Yep, he's Hop's brother, alright. _Aria thought sarcastically and tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes in front of him.

"Look at his Charizard!" someone yelled. "It's so majestic!" Another said. Leon smiled graciously.

"Thank you for your kind words. Charizard and I appreciate them all!"

"Leon!" A young boy shouted. "I'm training as hard as I can to be as great as you!"

The Champion smiled. "That's what I like to hear! And I hope you all carry on training your Pokémon and never shy away from a battle. Only then will you be able to challenge me for the title of Champion!" Everyone cheered happily for his small speech. Then, Hop started jumping up and down like a maniac, hoping his brother would see.

"Lee! Lee!" He yelled. Luckily, Leon saw and walked through the crowd with his small posse following behind.

"So my number one fan in the world has come out of his way to pick me up from the station?" said Leon with a charming smile. "You've grown so much, Hop. I mean - look at you! It's been awhile since I've seen my little brother." He said and embraced the younger male carefully. Aria watched in silence.

"And I've grown a lot since the last time you saw me, Lee! You have no idea!" said Hop, excitedly.

"Actually, I do. You're about a quarter inch taller than last time." He teased and patted his brother's back before realizing someone was watching them. The older male turned and smiled lightly at Aria.

"These bright eyes," he began. "This face." He stepped closer and watched her carefully for a split second before he gasped in shock with a surprised smile. "Aria?"

"Hi, Leon." She smiled warmly. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." He breathed. "Last time I asked about you, Hop said you moved to Kalos to be with your father. How was that?"

"Good. Kalos is … amazing. But, nothing beats home, right?" Leon grinned. "You're absolutely right, Aria." He replied and maintained eye contact with her another moment before his manager interrupted.

"Champion Leon, we must get you to a hotel as soon as possible." said the man dressed in a grey and black suit.

"Hotel?" said Leon quizzically and then he laughed heartily, just like Hop. "This is my hometown! I'll be staying with my family in Postwick while you guys can stay at the Wooloo Motel here in Wedgehurst. You can call me at ten tomorrow." He said and then wrapped an arm around Hop and Aria's shoulder, walking away down Route 1 to Postwick with Charizard flying ahead.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**By the way, this story is based on Pokemon Shield**.

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - "A Legendary Encounter"**

* * *

"Lee! You've been saying 'in a minute, Hop' for the past hour! Tell us what you have!" demanded Hop. Aria giggled watching the two brothers argue - well, more like Hop arguing while Leon looked at him with an amused smile. Mrs. Aurora and Mr. Rheuben shook their heads.

"Hoppurt! Will you relax yourself?" said Mrs. Aurora.

"Nana!" Hop whined. "Tell him to stop messing around!"

"Your brother just got home and all you want to do is nag him, Hoppurt." The elderly woman sighed. "So impatient."

"It's alright, Nana." Leon chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm just teasing him. I'll show you in a minute, Hop. But how about we have some family time and wait for Mum to come home, yeah?"

Hop huffed and trudged towards the sofa, slumping down next to Aria who was very much amused by his antics, followed by Leon who sat on the other side between her and Mrs. Aurora.

"So Aria," Leon began. "How's your dad and what kind of things did you do in Kalos?"

The girl smiled. "Dad's good. Working hard as usual. We live in Lumiose City so there's no real countryside-except if you go all the way down to Vaniville Town, but even there it's not really a countryside like Postwick. And all I did there was help my dad with his work and meet lots of Pokémon. I even took a chance at being Kalos Queen, but it wasn't for me."

"Why do you say that?" Leon asked curiously.

"Well, Trainers and Performers are kinda the same but different. As a Performer, your main goal is to show off the bond you have with your Pokémon, much like a Trainer. But when you train a Pokémon, you're really showing off the combined strength and unparalleled unison between you and your partner. Performers aim to show how amazing our teamwork skills are."

Leon smiled brightly. "Well said, Aria. You've grown quite a lot."

"So everyone keeps telling me." She chuckled with him. The door suddenly opened and Corrina entered with Hop and Leon's mother Flora with so many grocery bags. Immediately, Leon went to assist the two women and Flora didn't even notice her own son as she was too busy stocking away newly bought items until Hop said loudly, "Hey Mum! We have two special guests here tonight!" Flora turned around and then jumped back in shock seeing her first born right behind her and immediately crushed herself to him, happy tears falling down her cheeks.

"Welcome home, Leon." She mumbled against his chest and then smiled even wider seeing Aria seated on her sofa.

"And look who's come all the way from the Kalos Region! I was for sure that they had stolen you away from us for good." She grinned and hugged her the girl.

"No way. I could never live in Kalos for the rest of my life." Aria beamed.

"Thank goodness." She heard her mother mutter, but Aria didn't respond.

"Well would you look at this Cori. Our kids all reunited in the same spot for the first time in _twelve years!_ I think that calls for a barbecue tonight!" said Flora. Hop cheered in delight as well as Aria while Leon grinned at their enthusiasm.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Leon escorted the two teens outside to the front lawn to reveal his surprise while the women began to make the preparations for dinner tonight.

"Alright, you two. It's time for the greatest gift from the greatest Champion." Leon began. This time, Aria rolled her eyes, but neither Leon nor Hop noticed.

"It's showtime, everyone!" He said and then threw three Pokéballs onto the battle mat that opened to reveal the three starter Pokémon for the Galar Region: Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble. The three little creatures ran all around the lawn, happily exploring their surroundings. Aria smiled at their cuteness.

"Okay, you three. Let's line up, yeah?" He said softly. The three Pokémon listened and stood in a straight line chirping at their soon to be trainers.

"Oh man!" exclaimed Hop. "You're giving us our own Pokémon?! This is so sick! I can barely contain myself!"

"I think everyone can see that, Hop." Aria teased. Leon chuckled.

"Well you two, the choice is yours. Which Pokémon will you choose as your partner?" said Leon.

"You pick first, Aria." Hop encouraged. And with a nod from the Champion, Aria stepped forward, squatted down and carefully watched each one. They were all so adorable and sweet, all three coming up to her and brushing themselves against her hand, doing small tricks to impress her. The decision was a hard one.

"You're all so cute and sweet." She said. "I wish I could take you all, but … I have to choose one starter. And though I love your sensitivity Sobble and your enthusiasm Grookey - I choose you, **Scorbunny**, to be my partner." The fiery rabbit hopped up with a happy cheer while Sobble and Grookey looked down sadly.

Aria petted them both. "Don't worry, you two are gonna get awesome trainers!" She said which perked up the remaining creatures.

"Yeah!" said Hop, running over with excitement burning through him. "And for my partner - I choose you, **Grookey**!" He said, much to the delight of the grass-type marsupial. Sobble frowned and seemed ready to cry over not being chosen until Leon squatted down next to Aria, their arms touching ever so lightly which sent an unexpected jolt down her spine.

"Don't worry, my friend." Leon said softly. "You're going to have an adventure too. Because I choose you as my partner." The water-type Pokémon looked at the Champion excitedly and chirped happily nuzzling its head against Leon's hand. Aria smiled at Leon's sweet gesture and then returned her attention to her new Scorbunny who looked happy and determined all at once.

"Ready to get stronger together, Scorbunny?" She asked with a wink. The fiery rabbit squeaked and then jumped up to high-five her. Right afterwards, Corrina and Flora came up with the barbecue preparations.

"Alright you guys, that's enough about this trainer and partner stuff. Help us set the bench so we can eat soon." said Flora. Mr. Rheuben and Mrs. Aurora came outside as well that night and watched the three new Pokémon run and play with Charizard and Hop's Wooloo while the two women grilled the kabobs and corn whilst cooking the spicy mushroom curry inside. Leon and Hop grabbed some outdoor lounge chairs for everyone to sit on while the grandparents and Aria helped set the bench with food.

The sun began to set at the same time everyone began to dig into their food and Aria made sure to have a seat on the grassy ledge of the brick fence that guarded the yard with the sun just miles away. Gorgeous.

"You must've missed these kinds of views," said Leon, walking up with a cup full of water for her. "I know I sure do. Being in the city all the time … kinda makes you forget to take a minute and go out in nature more often."

"Very true." She said and took a bite out of her smoked kabob. "Thanks for the Pokémon, by the way. That was really nice of you."

"Don't mention it." Leon shrugged. "Besides, Hop's been dying to become a trainer for the longest. It's about time he had a partner to grow with besides Wooloo, who's known him since he was a baby." Aria nodded and took one last look at the sun slowly hiding behind the mountains, the sky turning a bright pink, the sight of Rookidees flying through the air and the sound of family and friends permeating the air.

* * *

The next day, Aria worked with her mother out in the gardens with the help of the Budews, a watering can and hard work. She finally finished packing away her belongings, but the redecorating was put on hold for a moment now that Scorbunny was here. He was as fiery as he was energetic, kind of like Hop in some ways, but Scorbunny was also very friendly and passionate, not willing to shy away from anything which is what made Aria choose him.

Her mother liked him too, but the introduction to Scorbunny was only the beginning to her own fears of Aria partaking in the Gym Challenge very soon. After working in the garden, Aria took Scorbunny over to Hop's house where she spotted Leon and Hop in what looked to be a pretty heated argument the closer she got.

"You can't do this, Lee! It's not fair!"

"Hop, I've told you this a million times over - you still think that this is a game. This is serious stuff and a huge honor."

"What's a huge honor?" Aria interrupted. Hop sighed and then crossed his arms petulantly.

"Lee is still not going to sponsor us, Aria."

_Well, I kind of saw that coming. _"Can I ask why, Leon?"

"It's very simple Aria. The Gym Challenge is not just some childhood excursion like how they portray it in other regions. Here in Galar, it's an extreme honor. One of the highest honors one can have aside from being the Champion. It takes will, perseverance, critical thinking, hard work and-"

"We know that already, Lee!" said an exasperated Hop. The older male narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I don't think you really understand, Hop. This isn't a game. This is a competition; and an intense one at that. Do you know how many times I've seen over one hundred Gym Challengers in the opening ceremony and then by the time they make it to the League, there's only about five challengers. It's not easy, Hop. So until I believe you have what it takes, my answer is still 'no' to sponsoring you both."

"No!" Hop said defiantly. "No, I won't let you walk away from this, Lee! I can show you I've got what it takes!" said Hop determinedly who then gave a look to Aria. "Battle me, Aria. You and Scorbunny in a battle against me and Grookey!" He said and marched over to the battle mat waiting with Grookey ready to battle.

"Are you sure about this, Hop?" She asked.

"One thousand percent! I'm not letting him walk away without seeing my potential! I know I can do this! I know we can do this!" Hop said determinedly. "So show me what you've got, Aria!"

Aria looked at the fiery rabbit Pokémon on her shoulder. "You up for this?" She asked. A positive and confident yelp was her confirmation and quickly, Aria took her stance with her Pokémon. Leon stepped back and watched in silence.

The two trainers made eye contact and then with a sharp nod, yelled: **LET'S GO!**

"Grookey, get in there and- uh, hold on a sec!" said Hop, quickly turning his back and searching for his Rotom phone. Leon quirked a disapproving eyebrow while Aria remained composed. Silently, she thanked herself for being able to look through the standard moves online last night that a Scorbunny should know when just starting out. Once Hop found the standard moves for Grookey online, the battle continued.

"Okay, Grookey - let's try this again and prove to Lee that we-"

"Scorbunny, **Tackle**!" Aria commanded. The fiery rabbit chirped in response and instantly moved in to headbutt Grookey as quickly as it could. The marsupial Pokémon squeaked from the quick and hard impact and fell backwards onto the mat. Leon remained quiet.

"Use **Scratch**!" said Hop quickly. Grookey stood up and then raced forward in the same motion as its opponent and scratched Scorbunny across the face and sent it flying farther backwards onto the grass.

"You okay, honey?" Aria asked her partner who chirped in response. Hop grinned widely.

"C'mon, Grookey! Lay into Scorbuuny with another **Scratch**!" He commanded. Aria quickly responded.

"Use **Growl**!" She said. Scorbunny then took a big breath and then released a low, menacing growl that slowed Grookey down and made his attack a little weaker than normal. Leon took notice of this, but Hop didn't.

"Yes! We're almost done! Grookey, keep using **Scratch**!" Hop commanded with glee, but at the same time, Aria commanded Scorbunny to use **Growl **repeatedly and a cycle ensued; with Scorbunny being hit with Grookey's **Scratch**, but Leon and Aria understood her tactic. Even the Pokémon did too, but Hop was oblivious.

"Yes! See, Lee! I told you I could do this! I told you!" Hop exclaimed. "Now Grookey, one more time! For the grand finale-" Hop monologues and didn't notice the orange glow surrounding Scorbunny which usually signifies a new learned move in a Pokémon.

Aria smiled. "Now Scorbunny, use **Ember**!" She declared. Her partner chirped in response and then took in that big breath of air again and spit out thousands of small hot embers at its opponents who screeched and got a little singed from the impact. Hop gasped.

"How did you-"

"Focus, Hop!" barked Leon. "You're not focused on what's happening! She's going to win!"

"I am so!" the younger male retorted and didn't notice that Aria had launched a second attack on his Grookey, wounding it further. Hop growled in frustration. "C'mon, Grookey! Use **Scratch**!" The burned and tired monkey ran forward with glowing claws again and swiped at Scorbunny but this time, it barely injured him. It was like watching Scorbunny get tapped instead of scratched.

"What the hell?" Hop whispered to himself. Scorbunny then leaped up into the air and Aria knew what to do. "Finish it off with **Ember** again!" She said just as her Pokémon released an onslaught of embers onto its opponent that burned away the last of its energy.

Leon shook his head and stepped in. "The battle's over. Aria and Scorbunny win and you little brother, have just proved my point."

Hop whipped his head around angrily. "What point?"

"You aren't ready for the Gym Challenge, Hop." said a disappointed Leon. "Do you know why you lost? Mistake number one: you didn't know any of Grookey's moves so you had to look them up in the middle of a battle. In a real battle, you can't do things like that." Leon said firmly. Hop's expression became solemn as he listened.

"Mistake number two: you waited too long to attack which allowed Aria to hit first. Mistake number three: you didn't realize that Aria was using the move Growl continuously, which lowers the attack power of a Pokémon's move steadily. So while you were attacking, she was weakening your Pokémon. Mistake number four: you didn't utilize Grookey's other move Leer which lowers the defense power of a Pokémon which could've helped you win. And your last two mistakes? You didn't see that Scorbunny had learned a new move with the constant battling that you were feeding it and you were overconfident. Pure and simple, Hop." Leon finished. By the end, both Hop and Aria were quiet and taken aback.

"The only one here who is capable enough to be a good trainer is Aria. You still have so much to learn, little brother." Leon scolded.

"Screw you!" Hop yelled. "Screw you and your stupid title!" Then, the boy ran off - running into the forbidden forest of Slumbering Weald away from the sting of his defeat and the truth in his brother's words.

"Hop! Wait!" Aria yelled. She turned to Leon who gathered the weakened Grookey in his hands. "I'll take him and Scorbunny to the Pokémon Center in Wedgehurst. Take Sobble and find Hop." Leon ordered, handing Aria his Pokéball before she ran off following Hop's trail into the forest.

* * *

There was fog everywhere.

It was hard to see where the path was leading at moments, but the deep footprints Hop left behind were a good enough indication that Aria was on the right track. The silence was deathly around her, but Aria wasn't too bothered by it. Her main focus was finding Hop and getting them out as quickly as possible and hopefully, talking some sense into him too.

She wandered down this foggy path for quite a while before hearing something in the far distance.

"Hop?" She called out. "Hop, is that you?" No response. Aria sighed.

"Hop … listen, I know you're upset with your brother and I get it. I get why you're frustrated. But Hop, … you have to understand — that Leon is only saying this because he loves you. He wants you to be able to go out there one day and face the challenges that come with being a trainer. He doesn't want you to sulk and give up when you lose. He wants you to be strong, Hop."

Silence remained throughout her walk until suddenly she heard footsteps running towards her and then a face was revealed to be Hop's—thankfully. Aria sighed with relief and hugged her friend briefly.

"Don't scare me like that," she said softly and then punched his arm. Hop whined from the hit but managed to give a lazy smile. "Aww you were worried about me?" He said batting his lashes. Aria scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Get real. Now let's get out of here before—"

"AHROOOOOOOOOO!"

Both teens turned around with surprise, but couldn't see the source of the strange howling noise.

"What … was that?" Hop asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Aria replied slowly backing away. Hop then grasped her arm quickly and pointed to the direction where the howl came from. In the center was a small Wooloo braying that then ran off into the foggy abyss.

"Wait! Come back!" said Hop. "Whatever's here will probably gobble him up! We have to save him!"

Aria groaned. She wanted to leave as quickly as she could and see how Scorbunny and Grookey are doing and to just be away from this creepiness. But even she didn't have the heart to leave that Wooloo all by himself in here.

With a heavy sigh, she held onto Hop's hand and continued down the path to wherever they were going in this deep fog. As they progressed, their surroundings began to fade around them more and more until nothing seemed recognizable.

The fog had now closed in on the two teens and it seemed as if there was no way out and no way in.

"AHROOOOOOOO!" The sound came again, this time louder than the previous. Chills ran down Aria's spine.

"Who's there?" Hop demanded. "Where are you?"

The young man got his answer when out from the fog appeared a large blue and red wolf with piercing amber eyes that stop only a few feet away from them with a low growl. Their eyes widened seeing the size of the unknown Pokémon.

"What in the—?!" Hop couldn't finish his sentence as the wild Pokémon growled again and took on an offensive stance ready to battle.

With shaky hands, Aria took out Leon's Pokéball and threw it forward and Sobble came out with a chirp. But even he was astounded seeing the size of his opponent.

"What do we do?" asked Hop.

"We try to fend him off." Aria said and suddenly remembered a two of Sobble's moves.

"Ok Sobble, we need your help! Use **Pound**!" She commanded. The water Pokémon followed his order but just as the attack was going to land a hit, Sobble - seemingly - passed through the unknown Pokémon and landed on the ground. Aria gasped and Hop was ready to pull his hair out.

"What the heck?! It … it went right through it?!" He exclaimed.

"Sobble, use **Growl**!" She ordered. The Pokémon gave a low menacing growl to its opponents but once again, it was unaffected and merely stared at Sobble. At the same time, the fog began to increase around them all until—they all blacked out.

* * *

"A … Ar … Ari … Aria!" She heard her name muffled above. Her eyes blinked open to see Leon hovering over her with concern in his bright hazel eyes. She blinked again and pushed herself to sit up with his help. Hop was across from them with the lost Wooloo, petting it gently. The Pokémon burred happily.

"Are you hurt?" asked Leon. Aria shook her head and then suddenly remembered that weird Pokémon! She turned to find it but all that was there was fog and hollow trees and a small river nearby.

"Where did it go?" She asked.

"Where did what go?" Leon questioned.

"The Pokémon. It was a big red and blue Pokémon."

"I didn't see anything like that when I found you two. All I saw was you guys and Sobble unconscious on the ground. Thank goodness you guys are alright. Our parents are waiting for us at the entrance of Slumbering Weald."

_Crap. _Aria thought, knowing her mother was probably close to having an aneurysm by now. Leon assisted her as she stood up and then walked the two teens and the Pokémon out of the mysterious woods and into the arms of their parents. Corrina immediately hugged her daughter much too tight and Flora was quick to examine her youngest born of any possible injuries.

"Aria …," Corrina sighed. "Thank goodness for our Champion finding you both! We were so worried!"She said weakly.

"Hoppurt." Flora said sternly. "We need to have a talk with the family. Right now, young man." She ordered and with a sullen look, Hop trudged forward with Flora and Leon following. Corrina took Aria up the steps to their house and when she closed the door. The atmosphere drastically changed.

"Aria, Leon told me what happened. He told me you battled Hop and that you showed great promise in becoming a trainer. I was happy to hear this at first, but now- it's too much. I'm forbidding you from pursuing Pokémon training."

Aria eyes widened and somehow she found the inner courage to say, "It's not your decision to make!" Shocked, her mother narrowed her eyes slightly at her daughter.

"I _am_ your mother and you, young lady, are not eighteen yet, which means I make the rules in this house." She said sternly.

"Well then maybe I should go back to living with Dad! At least I had a life in Kalos!" Aria hissed and then stormed off into her room, locking the door. On her bed, lay Scorbunny who was sleeping soundly until he heard Aria come in. He yawned and stretched his small arms out before hopping off the bed to hug his partner. Aria smiled and returned his gesture, but wasn't so sure if they were even partners anymore.

All her life, there was only one thing she wanted - to be with Pokémon. And for years, she waited and waited until the time was right for her to begin that dream and she would be damned to allow Leon's standards and her mother's over-protectiveness stop her from achieving that dream.

With one more look towards Scorbunny, Aria made up her mind. Yes, … she would become a trainer. She would master all the styles and techniques and the challenges to become the greatest. And nobody was going to stop that.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**One thing to note - I know some of you may not like the fact that I changed the dynamic between Hop and Leon but it is necessary. Obviously this is based off of a game and the game is more gentler with this but let's be honest - Hop wasn't ready. He was rushing into this which is why I made Leon give him a reality check.**

**Anyways, review what you liked best and as a special bonus! I'll give a shout-out to the first person who can guess who is Aria's father! Let me know in the reviews!**

** And with that, I'll see you all at the next update!**

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - "The Greatest Honor"**

* * *

Three days had passed since Aria and her mother spoke. It was amazing how little you could see of someone you live with when you're angry. Aria knew that her mother's over-protective behavior was mainly out of love, but it was manipulated by her resentment of her estranged husband. He had always been someone to allow things to happen. Letting nature take its course. Corrina was more of a control freak and because of that, if there was ever a chance for her to make an executive decision in something related to their daughter-she would.

But Aria was older now and was tired of being told what she could and couldn't do. From her mother and even Leon. She understood Hop's frustration easily because they were identical to her own that she hid better than Hop.

Since the fight between the two brothers, Leon left Postwick for a while to attend some meetings in Motostoke with the President of the Pokémon League, Mr. Rose and do some publicity events there as well before he came back to the small village. Hop was grounded for running away and his sentence? No Rotom phone, TV and for the next two days, he was only allowed to be outside from 10 AM to 1 PM.

Harsh.

Aria wasn't grounded. She hardly ever got punished for things-mostly because her mother and father weren't good disciplinarians. Plus, the majority of the time, there was no need to discipline their daughter. She had always been a good girl and followed the rules accordingly.

* * *

It was a bright Wednesday afternoon when Aria decided to head to Wedgehurst with Scorbunny to just get away from the tense nature of her home. Her mother had refused to acknowledge her daughter's presence and in doing so, it fueled Aria's resolve to make this adventure happen without Corrina or Leon's approval. But how? The only way to enter the Gym Challenge in Galar is through an endorsement letter and with Leon out, who of popular status could write one for her?

Scorbunny chirped happily through the town, taking in the delight of meeting new people and new Pokémon as they walked. He then suddenly squeaked extra loud and began running towards something in the far distance and as Aria followed she paused to watch her Pokémon run and jump into the arms of the Champion Leon.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Aria," said Leon.

"I could say the same about you. I thought you'd be back in Wyndon by now."

"Not yet. Meetings and a bunch of other boring stuff that has to get done." He said nonchalantly. Aria nodded and then spotted her favorite coffee shop was still open. She could've sworn that Mrs. Piper was going to close it down four years ago, but thank goodness she hadn't.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Aria asked. Leon nodded and followed her to the small coffee shop where they sat across from each other with a little red umbrella shading them from the harsh sunlight. Scorbunny bounced from Leon's grasp and back into Aria's comfortable embrace on her lap. Leon smiled.

"Looks like you and your partner are getting very comfortable with each other."

She petted the little rabbit's head and then scratched him behind the ears which made him purr in delight. "Can't seem to leave him alone-even for a minute. In fact, I really can't imagine what life was like without him."

"That's a good sign. Means that your bond with Scorbunny over time will continue to get stronger and stronger."

"Speaking of bonds-are you and Hop, okay?" She asked. The Champion nodded slowly.

"Apparently something you said to him in the forest helped him get a reality check. He understands my decision and has decided to wait a little longer before tackling the Gym Challenge."

Aria sighed, hoping that this wouldn't come off as rude as it felt. "Leon, I'm glad you and Hop are on good terms again, but you're wrong about this." The Champion quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"About what?"

"Endorsing us for the Gym Challenge. Your reasoning is-to put it bluntly-selfish."

Now the Champion was taken aback and eyed this girl carefully. "And what makes you think that? I'm only looking out for the two of you. Now, I understand you're not old enough-"

"There's the problem right there." She interrupted. "You think we're children. That we don't understand anything about life and 'adult things'. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but we are _seventeen_ years old now, not ten. We understand a lot of adult things now." She said calmly. Leon remained stoic.

"Like what?" He deadpanned.

Aria shot him a sarcastic look. "Like how stupid adults can be trying to 'protect us children from experiencing the real world'. Leon, we're ready. We understand what the Gym Challenge entails- all the trials to come, the wins, the losses and the experiences you gain from it all. We're more than ready to be apart of the world of a Gym Challenger now."

Leon shook his head. "Aria, just by you saying that shows me that you _don't_ understand." He replied, shaking his head. "You will never know what it's like to be in that moment when it's just you and the strength that you and your Pokémon share is all that you have to keep you going. You can't understand that."

"You're right, Leon." She said nodding her head. "I can't understand what that feels like, but can you blame me?" She asked. Leon looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"How can I expect to know what that feels like when everyone around me is preventing me from experiencing that? Isn't that part of the beauty of the journey in the Gym Challenge? To make those memories, have those experiences, make mistakes and learn from them all?"

Leon's eyes widened slightly before he closed them with a sigh. She was right. Absolutely right.

"I understand you just want to protect us. I understand wanting us to wait until we are ready to handle all the craziness that comes with being a trainer, but that's part of what being a trainer is! Having those crazy moments and still finding that strength to persevere. I mean honestly-what the hell is the point of giving us Pokémon if we can't properly show off their skills in the Gym Challenge?" She asked and then her tone turned more serious.

"I've watched your speeches and how so many times you've rambled on and on about wanting everyone to have a chance at partaking in the Gym Challenge for a long time. So tell me Champion of Galar, why would you of all people want to hold us back from experiencing that?" She finished. At first, Aria was nervous. Perhaps she had been too harsh with her words, but then out of nowhere, a booming echo of laughter erupted from the Champion and with a firm nod, he looked at Aria in the eye.

"You got me, Aria. You got me real good." He said with a goofy grin. "I've been foolish. The journey to becoming a Gym Challenger is a bumpy road, but I can't deny that experience from either one of you. No one should and for that I apologize. So to make amends for my own actions, I'll write an endorsement letter for both you and Hop. You have my word." He said sincerely. Relief and excitement flooded through Aria's body and gave her a surge of euphoria that made her arms and legs tingle with goosebumps. Leon could sense the relief and happiness emanating around her and grinned.

"Thank you, Leon. Truly. I know Hop will be super ecstatic about this." She smiled. The Champion nodded. "You both deserve it. You've waited long enough and it's about time we all stop treating you like kids." He said and gazed at Aria with a soft smile. "All grown up."

* * *

When the two returned to Postwick a while later, they told Hop of Leon's change of heart and he was over the moon about it! The Champion then told the two teens to head over to Pokémon Research Lab the next day to receive a Pokédex from Professor Magnolia first before Leon worked on the endorsement letters. Hop was too overwhelmed by this information and almost raced out of the house towards Wedgehurst, but Leon calmed him down and told him to wait until tomorrow because Professor Magnolia was out of town for today. Reluctantly, Hop waited until the next morning and was the first one to wake up and alert both Leon and Aria about going to the research lab.

Aria told her mother about her plans to meet Professor Magnolia and Leon's endorsement of them that morning, but Corrina was in no mood to listen to it. She remained adamant in making sure her daughter and everyone else knew how much she was against the Gym Challenge. And even though Leon and Hop weren't sure about Aria going forward with this without her mother's approval, the two brothers kept quiet about the situation. Mostly because they knew Aria would tell them both off if they said anything otherwise.

By 10 AM, Leon, Hop and Aria were off to Pokémon Research Lab, excitement painted on their cheeks as they entered the research lab.

Books were arranged everywhere inside. There wasn't a spot that didn't have a book filed in or a box of unopened books yet to be consumed by the reader. Even Leon enjoyed the sight.

"I've got to give it to Professor Magnolia. Everything here looks fascinating … from the books, to the research stations to the model experiments." He said more to himself. A small bark interrupted his thoughts and all three looked down to see a small chubby and happy little dog colored yellow, green and tan come up to Leon and barked happily.

"What is it today, Leon?" said a woman standing above them on the second tier of the building. She was strikingly beautiful! Luscious orange hair that curled to the side with sparkling green eyes and wore an open brown blazer with a green tank top, washed out jeans and green high tops. She had sunglasses planted on top of her hair that Aria realized was just an accessory and long neon green nails that matched her shirt.

"Looking for some other never-before-seen Pokémon? Or for once-did you finally come to see your oldest friend and favorite person in the whole world?" She said smirking and leaned a little over the railing to get a better look at the handsome Champion.

An uneasy feeling settled into Aria's stomach that she didn't like.

The woman then walked carefully down the steps and came up behind her little Pokémon, scratching him behind the ears.

Leon smiled. "Good to see you, Yamper … and Sonia."

"Wow, that's how you introduce me?" Sonia scoffed and rolled her eyes. Leon chuckled and then turned to the two teens to properly introduce his old friend.

"Hop. Aria. This is my oldest friend and former rival: Sonia. Now, what can I say about Sonia? Hmm ... ," He thought for a moment. "I like the way she cooks. Always made the best curries when we were on the road together and always managed to help me get to my destinations because I'm terrible with directions." He said with a chagrin smile. "Oh! And she's Professor Magnolia's newest assistant." Sonia smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze followed by a wink.

Another lurch of uneasiness happened in Aria's stomach.

"Hop and Aria are here to get a Pokédex so they can start their Gym Challenges. Help them out with that, will you?" said Leon.

Sonia scoffed and crossed her arms at Leon. "What do you think I am, Leon? Your personal monkey? I haven't seen you in ages and the first thing you do when you see me is give me work?" She rolled her eyes and turned to the teens. "If either of you have Rotom phones, hand them over. I can install the Pokédex feature in them so that they're always on standby."

"Awesome!" Hop exclaimed and gave her his phone. Reluctantly, Aria handed over her own while Hop ran to the other side of the room to gaze at the thousands of books. Aria remained still and watched Sonia and Leon's interaction.

"The least you could do is give me a call." said Sonia grumpily. Leon smiled softly and came up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. Aria swallowed thickly.

"You know how busy I am, Sonia. I try to call as much as I can, but being Champion is a-"

"I know all of that already, Leon." She hissed. After finishing with Hop's phone, Aria went to hand it to him while Sonia began on hers-all while keeping an ear on the conversation.

"But still-the least you can do is take me to dinner while you're here." Aria felt her body tense at the word 'dinner' and mentally scolded herself for getting all fidgety about Sonia and Leon. He was five years older for goodness sake! And in no way shape or form interested in a seventeen year old. Right?

"We can talk about that another time, Sonia." He said and then pressed his face into her hair briefly before moving away to pet Yamper.

"Alright! All finished!" said Sonia, happily handing the phone back to Aria. "Just so you both know, those Pokédexes are a gift from me and my gran. Leon already told her that you two were coming by today to get them and according to my watch, she should be here right about-"

"Is this fast enough, Sonia?" said an elderly woman with a cane and draped in a lab coat entering the lab. Immediately, Hop and Aria walk up to greet her.

"Gran!" said Sonia. "That was really fast!"

"Oh Sonia, my age is just a number. I'm still as swift as a Rapidash." Professor Magnolia chuckled and then eyes the two teens closely.

"Hmm …," she mumbled, scrutinizing both her guests before she smiled warmly. "Yes. I remember these faces. Young Hop and Aria. I do hope you remember me." She smiled.

"How could we forget, Professor Magnolia?" said Aria. "You were our teacher back in Pokémon Training School." The elderly woman smiled brightly.

"And the last time I heard, you were in Kalos, my dear. Though I am pleased to see you've returned home, Aria." She said and then turned to the young male. "And I see that Hop over here is practically bursting with excitement to begin this journey, yes?"

"Absolutely!" Hop fist-bumped the air.

"Professor Magnolia, how's the research on Dynamaxing coming along?" Leon asked. "Have you figured out all the tricks and secrets to it?"

"Oh heavens no, Leon." She replied. "There are still so many questions to be answered, but all in due time. Although, I was hoping that my granddaughter-," she paused eyeing Sonia deeply who just scoffed and turned away.

"Not this again, Gran." She muttered while the elderly shook her head.

"I trust that Sonia has given you both the Pokédex update in your Rotom phones, yes?" When both teens nodded, she smiled approvingly.

"Excellent. Now I only ask you to make sure you fill up those Pokédexes with so much data and use them to your benefit. They will help you understand other Pokémon's strengths, weaknesses and abilities as you roam through the Galar Region. Do make sure to keep me abreast of your findings."

"But before we let you run off," Leon interrupted followed by a groan from Hop. "My humble suggestion would be to have you both battle each other one more time so that I'm making sure that I'm giving ym sponsorship to two trainers whom I know can make it to the League." He said with a smirk. "So what's say you two? You up for it?"

Hop looked to Aria and gave her a firm nod and she returned. "You bet." They said in unison. With their minds set, Leon lead everyone to a patch of land on Route 2 where Aria and Hop could battle accordingly while giving a view big enough for Professor Magnolia, Sonia and himself. Hop was grinning ear to ear while Aria remained composed, as usual.

"Listen up, you two. The reason I'm unbeatable is because I learn from every battle I see or take part in. That's how I've gotten to where I am today. So show me something good in this battle and prove to me that you can learn and adapt with your partner like a real team!" Leon said with vigor.

Hop grinned at his opponent. "Well, Aria-it's time for my legend to begin! So give me everything you and Scorbunny have got!"

"Alright! Battle begin!" declared Leon. Both Hop and Aria took out their Pokéballs, tapped the middle button and let them enlarge in their hands. Hop was the first to reveal his Pokémon.

"Let's go! **Wooloo**!" He announced as the Pokémon emerged from the ball and burred at its opponent. Aria then revealed her choice.

"Take to the field, **Scorbunny**!" The fiery rabbit Pokémon emerged with a battle cry and landed on its feet, bouncing from one foot to the other at a fast pace.

"First move is all yours, Aria." said Hop.

"Fine by us! Scorbunny, let's start with **Tackle**!" She declared. Her partner squeaked in response and ran towards the fluffy Pokémon with all its might and collided head on, sending Wooloo to roll backwards.

"Counter that, with **Tackle**!" Hop commanded. Using the same motions, Wooloo landed a direct hit on Scorbunny that sent it skidding across the field back to Aria's side. Then, a white aura surrounded the Pokémon's body, indicating a new move. Immediately, Aria took her Rotom phone out and let her Pokédex examine Scorbunny, revealing the new move to be Quick Attack.

"Alright, sweetie-hit 'em hard with **Quick Attack**!" Aria ordered and watched as Scorbunny's body became fully surrounded in a white aura and then charged at Wooloo at such a fast pace and slammed itself into the fluffy Pokémon. Small smoke emitted from the impact and unfortunately-Wooloo fainted from the attack. Hop's eyes widened, but taking his loss, he returned Wooloo to its Pokéball.

"Great effort, Wooloo." He murmured to it. Leon smiled.

"Alright Aria, I see you're not messing around this time-so neither will I!" He said and then brought out his second Pokéball. "Let's go! **Grookey**!" The small green marsupial emerged from its containment and sent a confident squeak towards Scorbunny.

"Grookey is grass-type and battling a fire-type. This isn't going to end well for Hop." Sonia remarked. Professor Magnolia shook her head. "Type matches do play a role in battles Sonia, but I've seen countless trainers fight against the odds and come out victorious. Maybe Hop will too."

"We're going first! Grookey, use **Branch Poke**!" The green marsupial smirked and then twirled its trusty branch flawlessly before whacking Scorbunny harshly in the gut and sending it flying backwards towards a tree. Aria reacted quickly.

"Snap out it, sweetie! Use your feet to brace yourself against the tree!" She commanded. Scorbunny reacted in time to turn its body around and let its feet brace against the tree and push it forward back onto the field with no added damage from impact. Leon raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, would you look at that." He said to himself.

"Now, use **Ember**!" Scorbunny squeaked in compliance and then jumped up and did a small backflip mid-air before releasing an onslaught of embers towards Grookey.

"Dodge that, quick!" Hop commanded. Grookey moved out of the just in time and saved itself from a major burn. Aria smirked at Hop's concentration.

"Don't let that stop you, sweetie! Use **Quick Attack**!" Her partner raced forward with that same white aura again, but Hop was prepared for it.

"Counter that with **Scratch**!"

Grookey charged forward with white extended claws and clashed with Scorbunny, resulting in more smoke, but not enough to cause disruption. The two Pokémon jumped back from the collision panting a little, but full of adrenaline.

"Use **Scratch **again!" Hop ordered with Grookey complying with his command.

"Dodge it!" Aria said. Scorbunny jumped up mid-air again and smirked down at the confused Grookey.

"**Ember**!" Aria declared and Scorbunny followed his partner's order and released another ember attack that made contact with its opponents and caused the ground to erupt in smoke again.

"Grookey! Are you okay?!" Hop called out, but when the smoke cleared-the Pokémon was knocked out, which signified the battle's end.

"That's it! Aria wins!" The girl cheered and ran up to her partner, hugging him close and praising him for his courage and power. Hop sighed sadly, but put on a smile and ran over to his exhausted partner, holding him in his arms. Grookey looked down in defeat, but Hop shook his head.

"Don't feel bad, Grookey. You did incredible! Going against an opponent whose power is super effective against yours was a challenge, but you did your best. So thank you for lending me your strength, Grookey." The green marsupial smiled at his reassurance and nuzzled itself against Hop. Leon smiled proudly at his little brother.

"Hop. Aria." He said. "What you two just displayed was passion, perseverance and teamwork. All the traits needed to become a well-established trainer. Obviously, you both still have a lot to learn, but seeing your battle makes me confident that someday you'll both be strong enough to take me on and I can't wait until that day comes. So-" He paused, reached into his back pocket and revealing two envelopes with their names printed on them with the seal of the Pokémon League. "Here's your endorsement from the Champion of Galar. Make me proud, you two."

Hop started running around in circles like a madman, proclaiming that he wouldn't let his brother down and how much Leon didn't realize this truly meant to him. Aria … Aria was relieved that her dreams were finally becoming a reality.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**The next chapter-we shall begin the journey!**

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - "The Adventure Begins"**

* * *

After seven years of waiting, the adventure of a lifetime was finally going to begin today for Aria and Hop. Neither one of them could sleep last night and instead spent their evening and most of the morning packing their things for the long journey ahead.

After their battle at Route 2, Hop and Aria quickly rushed to the Trainer Boutique in Wedgehurst to buy proper traveling bags and camping gear. Leon departed with his managing crew soon after, but told the two teens that he would see them soon in Motostoke City. Professor Magnolia also alerted the two teens that she would see them off at the train station today with a special gift along with Flora.

Corrina was still heavily opposed to Aria's decision and even Flora couldn't bring her to come see her daughter off which was a true shame and Aria tried to not let it bother her.

Her mother's bitter mood was not going to stop the swelling eagerness she had.

Corrina was still asleep when Aria finished packing her clothes, food supplies and medicines she purchased from the PokéMart yesterday. Scorbunny carefully observed the entire packing process with wonder and glee and when she was done, Aria took her partner into her arms and quietly tiptoed down the hall to the front door.

Her immediate urge was to leave without saying anything. Why she should have to say anything at all since it was Corrina who was acting like a child, not her. But that wasn't in her nature and so-as quickly as possible, Aria wrote a small note for her mother left it on the dining table before departing for Wedgehurst.

The sun was at an all time high, but the wind chills were still reminding everyone that the winter season was still somewhat present. Thank goodness for her black wool jacket which made her feel as warm as a Wooloo. Hop was already at the station with Flora when she arrived.

"You made it!" said the young male. Aria snickered. "You thought I wouldn't come?"

"Well," Hop said, looking a little embarrassed. "I actually thought you'd change your mind because … you know, with everything going on with you and your mum." Aria sighed.

"My mum is my mum. I'll always love her, but … she can't control my life forever. Maybe we'll overcome this obstacle in due time and then again, maybe we won't. But the bottom line is that she made her choice a long time ago that training Pokémon wasn't for her. I made my decision seven years ago and I'm done compromising it for the gratification of others. This time, ... I'm moving in my own direction." She said firmly.

"Well look at you," said Flora with an intrigued look. "You sound just like your father when you talk like that."

"So I've been told." Aria grinned and then waved happily at Professor Magnolia making her way over to where they stood.

"Good thing these old bones got me here in time to give you two these," She said, handing over to small white wristbands with what looked to be a glowing purple substance inside.

"Are these what I think they are?!" said Hop excitedly. Professor Magnolia nodded.

"Yes, Hop. These are your Dynamax bands. I made them last night after finding two wishing stars in my backyard the other day. I figured if you both are ever going to beat Leon, you might as well learn how to Dynamax your Pokémon too."

"Totally sick, Professor!" Hop grinned widely like a Meowth. "My Pokémon will be Dynamaxing and on anyone who challenges us! You can bet on that!" Aria and Flora rolled their eyes while the elderly woman chuckled.

"Slow down, Hop. There are a few requirements you need to meet in order to Dynamax your Pokémon, like gaining battle energy. And Dynamaxing also comes with limitations such as you can only use it for three terms and you can only choose one Pokémon to inhabit this power during a battle. So my suggestion to you both is to be very strategic in how you use this power." The train then blew its horn as a final warning to anyone not yet boarded.

Flora smiled sadly and grabbed the two teens in a short hug.

"Be safe, you two. I know you won't always be traveling together but when you do, look out for one another. Alright?"

"Of course, Mum." said Hop.

"Take care of your Pokémon-and above all, have fun, young Trainers." Professor Magnolia winked. Then, with one last look-Hop and Aria ran into the station, purchased their tickets to Motostoke and boarded the train. Flora and Professor Magnolia stood there and watched as the train blows its horn again just before the huge vessel slowly began to pull away from the station.

* * *

Hundreds of trainers were seated all over the train along with a couple of adults riding towards their destinations, but Aria and Hop had a feeling that every teen in this train was going to Motostoke for the opening ceremony. Leon would be there too to welcome all the new challengers which excited Hop and quietly made Aria's heart flutter. The conductor alerted all passengers that the ride would be no longer than an hour to reach the city which was normal time in Galar. Aria let Scorbunny peer out the windows and watch nature moving quickly before his eyes, while she reclined slightly in their booth.

Hop was busy scrolling through the internet to watch Leon's newest interview at Motostoke yesterday. He always watched his brother's performances and interviews like the true fan he was, but Aria couldn't blame him. His brother was a huge inspiration in his decision to become a trainer all his life. And now that Leon has remained Champion of Galar for twelve straight years, Hop revered him as a hero.

Half an hour had gone by before the train slowed to a stop and blew its horn again, but when Hop looked outside, his face became full of confusion.

"This isn't Motostoke." He said with a questioning look that matched the expressions painted on all the other passengers. The conductor's voice then suddenly appeared on the speaker intercom.

"Good afternoon, passengers. We regret to inform you all that this train is making an emergency stop due to Wooloo flooding the tracks. Until the situation is resolved, this train will not be in service. However, we are not far away from the entrance to Motostoke City for anyone who is traveling there and help is on the way to alleviate this issue. We apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you all for your cooperation." said the conductor before hanging up the intercom phone.

Many of the passengers were now very disgruntled with the delay, but got off the train decided to wait outside and enjoy the views while others began their walk to the city. The trainers on board grabbed their gears and began walking into the wild area that separated this station from the city. Hop quickly grabbed his things and beckoned for Aria to follow him outside.

"Come on, sweetie." She said to her fiery partner as he hopped into her arms. Suddenly, Aria bumped into a girl leaving the train with a Rookidee on her shoulder. It was a small bird with blue, yellow and black feathers and striking red eyes that seemed to eye Scorbunny suspiciously. It's partner was a blonde haired girl with grey eyes and wearing a burgundy top, white jacket and a denim mini skirt with black thigh high boots. She scowled at Aria.

"What are you looking at?" She hissed. Aria raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything and brushed past the girl dismissively. She found Hop outside waiting at the gate entrance into the wild area where many trainers were already flocking into slowly.

"Isn't this great, Aria?" He said. "Because of the train delay we can actually spend some time here and rough it out and even build our teams! There's lots of strong Pokémon around these parts! I bet we'll find hundreds on top of thousands!" He said enthused. Aria giggled at his energetic attitude.

"It looks far from here to Motostoke, Hop." Aria said glancing her surroundings.

"A little, but I think we can make it and if not-we can camp out for the night! The opening ceremony isn't until tomorrow anyway." He shrugged.

"But Hop, all participating trainers have to register and get their assigned hotel rooms by tonight otherwise we won't get qualified." said Aria. Hop's face changed from invigoration into absolute fear!

"Crap! You're right! We've gotta get a move on!" He said, grabbing Aria's hand and ran into the open range of wilderness. Everyone roamed in the same direction for a while before going in separate directions to catch Pokémon, enjoy nature, take selfies and relax a bit before getting to Motostoke. Aria looked around and smiled at all the wild Pokémon roaming free and jolly through the fields.

"Hold on a second, Hop." She said, spotting a Pokémon nearby that seemingly caught her attention.

"What's up?" He asked, but then grinned soon after seeing her attention on a cute little Purrloin in the distance that was watching them. It's eyes were fixated on Aria's who gazed at the sneaky yet beautiful creature with a determined expression.

Scorbunny jumped out of her arms and squeaked at his partner confidently and when she nodded, Scorbunny turned all of his attention on the awaiting Purrloin. Hop stood a few steps back to give them space and watched with glee and wonder.

"Time for a new friend." Aria whispered to herself. "Scorbunny, jump and use **Ember**!" Aria commanded. The fiery rabbit compiled with a squeak and then somersaulted mid-air before spewing hundreds of embers heading towards the wild Purrloin. The sneaky Pokémon smirked and swiftly evaded the attack before charging forward with a fast paced **Quick Attack **that knocked the wind out of Scorbunny momentarily.

"You okay?" She asked her partner who nodded in response. The Purrloin eyed Scorbunny carefully and then jumped out of the tall grass landing a powerful **Scratch **across the Pokémon's body and sent him flying backwards.

"Don't give up. She might be fast, but we can out maneuver her." Aria said and then got an idea.

"Scorbunny! **Quick Attack**!" The Pokémon partner fueled with adrenaline coursing through its body charged once more at the Purrloin who jumped out of the way before the attack could make contact. Then, Purrloin countered with a **Scratch** and then Aria made her move.

"Jump!" She commanded. Scorbunny leaped into the air just in time to avoid more damage. "Now spin and use **Ember**!" Scorbunny smirked and twirled its body mid air and released a tornado of embers that trapped Purrloin in a fiery cage.

"Alright!" Hop cheered. "Keep it up, guys!"

The Purrloin growled lightly and then raced forward using another **Quick Attack** just as Scorbunny landed.

"Jump over it!" Scorbunny waited precisely for the right moment and leaped elegantly over the angry Purrloin and landed behind her gracefully.

"Go hard with **Ember**!" The Pokémon then released another round of sizzling embers that burned the wild Purrloin in the back and then blasted her face forward into the dirt. She struggled to stand and slumped to the ground weakly which alerted Aria to make the move and catch her.

"K, Purrloin-join my team! Go Pokéball!" She announced, throwing the red and white ball that stopped right above Purrloin and absorbed her body inside and closed with a snap. The Pokéball then wiggled around once … twice … thrice and then-click! Purrloin was captured.

Aria ran over to collect her new Pokémon and then released her from containment allowing the two to officially meet as trainer and Pokémon. Purrloin looked curiously at Aria who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi sweetie, my name's Aria." She said softly. "I'm going to be your trainer now-but more than that I want to be your friend. It'll take some time for you to get used to me and Scorbunny, but I promise, we're all going to have so much fun on this journey together." Purrloin purred in agreement and though was still a little wary because she didn't know Aria that well, she was willing to learn more about her trainer. The Rotom phone in Aria travel bag beeps continuously with two new messages: one from the Pokédex feature about Purrloin's abilities, strengths, moves and weaknesses while the other was from her mother. Aria chose not to look at the latter right now.

Hop rushed over and praised Aria and Scorbunny for their teamwork and her new Pokémon.

"Now we're even Aria! You have two Pokémon and I have two. But I'm definitely going to start building my team together after the opening ceremony tomorrow! Bet on that!" said Hop running towards the open field that paved the way towards the walls hiding the coal-fueled city.

Once they reached the gates, Aria and Hop followed all the other trainers who ran and walked up the long flight of stairs that lead into a whole new world inside-where people, Pokémon, stores, buildings were everything covered in mechanical designs that really cemented the city's name.

"Here we are," Hop breathed. "Motostoke City."

"It's incredibly … big." Aria mumbled in awe. "Much bigger than Postwick."

"You've never been here before?" Hop asked incredulously. "How can you call yourself a Galarian citizen and never have visited Motostoke City?" He teased. Aria smirked. "Look who's talking-I know you've never ventured out anywhere further than the Dust Bowl." She teased. Hop put his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"Whatever, the point is-we're here now _and_ after tomorrow, we get to explore an entire region full of Pokémon and mysteries!" He smiled and then the unmistakable sound of belly rumbling interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh man, I forgot we didn't eat much after we left." Hop groaned, clutching his stomach dramatically. Aria peered around the area and spotted a little diner nearby where some other trainers were already heading for.

"Let's go get some lunch over there," she pointed. "I'm going to take Scorbunny and Purrloin to the Pokémon Center for any injuries first … and maybe do some shopping too."

Hop rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Girls. Well, while you do that-I'm going to check out some of the sights with Grookey for a bit. Text me when you're at the diner!" said Hop, running in the opposite direction towards who knows where.

Aria shook her head with a smile and headed over to the Pokémon Center and checked in Purrloin and Scorbunny. While the two were getting inspected and treated, Aria sat in the waiting room watching the news that showed-once again, Leon and his Charizard in the spotlight. Her phone buzzed again with another message from her mother. The curiosity finally settled and allowed Aria to peek at the messages, but they were not pleasant.

_Mom: Leaving the house with just a note is just disgraceful young lady! _

_Mom: You should be ashamed!_

_Mom: Didn't even have the nerve to say goodbye to your own mother … _

Aria narrowed her eyes and immediately sent two text back-to-back texts.

_Aria: Disgraceful? You refused to talk to me for five days! You didn't even look at me once or even try to talk about this!_

_Aria: I left because you left me no choice! You want to keep controlling everything I do and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. _

Then, feeling sympathetic she texted a more heartfelt message.

_Aria: I didn't mean what I said to you that night after we went into Slumbering Weald. I was just angry. _

_Mom: I know that dear_

_Mom: But that doesn't change the fact that you ran away._

Aria sighed and put her phone away. Nurse Joy came out carrying Purrloin and Scorbunny both of which had happy energetic smiles.

"Here you go. They're both in complete perfect health. Although I would consider feeding your Scorbunny a few more snacks than usual too. Since his body mostly composed of fire, he burns the energy from his food out very quickly. You can purchase some more snacks from the PokéMart in the next room." smiled Nurse Joy.

Aria thanked her and put both Pokémon on the ground, allowing them to run towards the PokéMart and choose their snacks. Scorbunny ran so fast inside that he didn't see a Minccino walking by and knocked it over. Aria and Purrloin ran up to the two Pokémon and examined them.

"Are you two, okay?" She asked.

"Get away from her!" someone screeched, running over to the fallen Minccino and cuddling her into the trainer's arms. Aria then remembered seeing this girl earlier. The blonde girl from the train!

"Oh my darling! Did that vicious Pokémon hurt you?" The blonde girl cooed. Aria frowned.

"Vicious? Scorbunny just bumped into her. It was an accident." Aria defended. The girl whipped her head around and glared at her.

"Well, next time-why don't you think about investing in a better Pokéball or maybe a leash for that beast of yours?" She hissed.

Aria narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you buy one for yourself and let me know how it goes?"

"How dare you!" The blonde girl gasped. She scrutinized Aria and her small team of Pokémon for a seconf before turning on her heal and leaving the small store.

"What a piece of work." She muttered and then focused on getting those treats for her Pokémon. Afterwards, Aria went to the Galar Chic Boutique to shop for some new clothes. As much as she displayed tomboyish behavior, Aria was still very girly and enjoyed shopping just like any other girl. Purrloin seemed to enjoy it too, but Scorbunny just opted for returning into his Pokéball.

Boys.

Later on, she met up with Hop for lunch at around 1 PM at the Carkol Dine-Inn, much to Hop's relief. Immediately, he ordered a hot roast beef sandwich with a can of lemonade while Aria ordered a small bowl of fresh tomato soup and a turkey sandwich. The Pokémon were given some crunchy snacks and berries to munch on as well.

"I see someone had fun shopping." said Hop, eyeing the bags Aria had yet to sort through.

"Hey, unlike you: I can't keep wearing the same clothes everyday without washing them. I need to be fresh all the time, Hoppurt." She teased. The boy rolled his eyes and finished his huge sandwich. After lunch, the two continued on ahead towards the Motostoke Stadium where everyone was flocking to. A huge metal platform elevated all the potential Gym Challengers up to a higher level of the city where the stadium was located and down the streets were more views, a hotel and flags representing all the remaining stadiums throughout the Galar Region.

Hop and Aria went inside and groaned at seeing the line full of new trainers waiting to register themselves as official Gym Challengers in this year's annual Gym Challenge. The line moved by steadily and from the corner of her eye, Aria could see that same girl moving in tune with the second line adjacent to hers. Aria looked away before they made eye contact again.

Just as the line was finally coming up to the two teens, a boy dressed in an all-pink colored wool coat with platinum blonde hair and uninterested eyes, briskly walked past Hop making the latter stumble just a little.

"Jerk," Hop mumbled and then stepped forward with Aria.

"Welcome to Motostoke Stadium," the staff member introduced. "Do either of you have letters of endorsement?"

"We sure do!" said Hop who then slammed hi letter onto the counter while Aria handed her over to the receptionist.

"My oh my! Two endorsements from the Champion himself? He's never endorsed anyone before. Why now?"

Hop grinned. "Maybe because we're just that good."

"Oh stop it, Hop." Aria chuckled. The receptionist only took a few minutes to create their profiles. Then, he asked them for their I.D. pictures and both Hop and Aria used their Rotom phones to send a picture of their choosing to the computer. Then, the two were tasked with creating a special number for their Challenger uniforms which took only about ten seconds. After two more minutes went by, the profiles were completed and printed out for them.

"Alright. Congratulations to you both. You are now officially Gym Challengers." said the receptionist. "Here are your League Cards. Carry them with you always as they will act as your passes to enter each Gym and kept track of your badges that you win."

Aria smiled at hers and placed it in her bag.

"Also, you both have rooms selected for you at the Budew Drop-Inn down the street. A staff member will escort you both there. Take care and have a wonderful time here in Motostoke City." He said with a smile.

"Oh man! Can you believe it, Aria?!" said Hop, bouncing around with an abundance of energy. "We did it! We're officially Gym Challengers!"

"Then congrats are definitely in order for you two," said a familiar voice. They turned in time to see Leon walking over with Sonia trailing behind. Aria's heart sank a little but she remained courteous to her. The line of Challengers all gasped in excitement seeing the Champion standing here and then the eyes of envy and jealousy became apparent seeing Hop and Aria being the only ones to get greeted by him.

"Congratulations, little brother. I'm happy for you and excited for your journey that's soon to begin." said Leon with sincerity that made Hop tear up a little. Aria snickered. "Crybaby."

The Champion then walked over to Aria and gazed into her eyes.

"Congratulations to you too, Aria. I know you've been waiting for this moment for a long time and as Champion-"

"Of the Galar Region-blah blah blah." She mimicked. Leon raised an amused eyebrow and then boldly grasped her hand in his larger one. Aria tried to remain composed but the tingles she felt running through her fingers was insane!

"Alright, then how about this? As your sponsor and more importantly-as your friend, I know you are going to do great things in the future and I can't wait to see you grow stronger everyday." He said, squeezing her hand gently. She returned the gesture with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Leon." She whispered. The two shared eye contact for a good moment before Leon caught notice that their hands were still pressed together. He pulled away swiftly.

"Hey kiddos!" said Sonia. "Leon and I came just in time to congratulate your registration and thought we'd walk you make to your hotel."

"Sounds like a plan," said Hop running ahead.

"So what are you doing in Motostoke, Sonia?" Aria asked. She tried to make it sound like a genuine question, but it partially came off a little cold. Sonia didn't seem to notice.

"Running errands for Gran. After you guys left, I got an earful from her." She sighed. "'Those children are off travelling the region to become trainers and what are you doing with your life, Sonia?'"

"Ouch," said Leon. "That's pretty harsh."

"It's whatever, it's not like it's the first she's ever told me that. Anyways, she gave me the job of collecting information on the story of the legendary hero of Galar. Leon told Gran that you guys said you encountered something in Slumbering Weald."

"Yeah, a big red and blue Pokémon on all fours. But we passed out right after seeing it." Aria explained.

"Well, I went into Slumbering Weald and got nothing, so I did some research which brought me here to Motostoke where there's a statue I think in your hotel building that gives a brief history about the hero of Galar. I want to examine it really quick and jot some things down in my notes before I start interviewing the people around here." said Sonia. The four stopped right in front of the hotel that had a logo with the image of a Budew on it and Challengers already talking to the receptionist about room arrangements.

"You two should get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day. The first day of the competition and to your journeys." Leon advised.

"Definitely, big bro. I'm gearing up to start this she-bang already with Grookey and Wooloo and start building my team as soon as possible!" Hop replied.

"Good to hear that, Hop." Leon's eyes quietly averted to Aria's who just smiled and waved as the two teens left the Champion and Sonia to themselves. Aria caught Sonia grabbing hold of Leon's strong arm as they walked away together and felt her stomach tumble.

_Stop it!, _She scolded herself as they entered the building. After receiving their room information, Hop and Aria took the elevator upstairs to 15th floor where Hop was staying and then to the 17th floor for Aria. Her room was cozy and simple: one master bed, a big flatscreen TV, decent closet size and a gorgeous balcony view of the city and the wild areas from where they had come from.

She let Scorbunny and Purrloin roam around the room while she changed out of her clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. A knock suddenly came upon her door and when she opened it, her body and mind went into full shock seeing the handsome Champion of Galar standing before her with his eyes slightly widened. The Champion was stunned. Seeing Aria-this little girl he had known as a baby-now had the body of a woman! Defined curves that extended from her thighs past her petite waist and up and around the swell of her breasts. He had to say something before this became more awkward than it already was.

"Sorry to bother you." He said hoarsely. Aria wanted to smirk so badly, knowing that she was definitely having an effect on him.

"You could never bother me, Leon." She smiled. "What's up?"

"I um …," He stuttered, fumbling for something in his pocket and then placed the small contained object in her hand. "It's charred wood from a Lakusa tree. I used Charizard's fire power to make some for your Scorbunny. If you make him any snacks or if he gets injured in battle, the charred wood will increase his firepower and increase his health. Lots of fire-type Pokémon use this. I thought you should have some too." He explained. Aria smiled again and felt the urge to hug him, but restrained herself. She was certain that he would only pull away.

"Thank you again, Leon. This is very thoughtful." She said softly. The Champion nodded with a small smile. "Well … I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow." He said and then walked away down to the elevators. Once Aria closed the door, she sank down to the floor and sighed peacefully, knowing that for the rest of the night her mind she would think of him.

Champion Leon of Galar.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**I just want to take this moment to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored and followed this story. Honestly, it warms my heart that people are enjoying this story and are excited for what is to come. To those who have questions regarding the backstory of Aria and her family, all will be revealed in due time - trust me ;)**

**Thank you all for support!**

**Peace Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - "Number 324"**

* * *

Purrloin was the one to wake Aria up while Scorbunny slept soundly on the pillow next to hers. She petted her cat Pokémon and then leaned up to stretch her relaxed limbs outwards, hearing a pop! from every twist and turn she made. It was 8 AM. The sun was already high in the sky and the sound of people chattering through the hallways reminded Aria that this morning was the opening ceremony!

An excited smile graced her sleepy face and brightened her mood for today because not only was it the opening ceremony, it was also the first day of being a Gym Challenger! After this morning, she would be on her way down different routes, battling trainers and taking on the eight gyms to complete her Gym Challenge and fight for Leon's title.

She went to brush her teeth after struggling for five minutes to get out of the comfort of this soft hotel bed and then change into something simple: a black turtleneck, white jacket, black jeans and her light brown hiking boots. Scorbunny and Purrloin returned to sleep on the bed while Aria left to get some to meet Hop in the dining hall to get some breakfast. Trays of pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, breakfast sandwiches, bacon - everything you could think of was displayed in the hall and made Hop's mouth water slightly.

Aria grabbed a plate and filled it scrambled eggs and a pancake with a bowl of fruit while Hop hurriedly tried to grab the last bit of bacon left. Aria found them a table near the large glass windows that showed the camera crews arriving in the city to take pictures and stream the ceremony live. Bundles of nerves began to build up in the pit of Aria's stomach.

"Living the fancy life, eh Aria?" said Hop who handed her a glass of orange juice.

"It's only for today, Hop. Once the ceremony is over, we're all getting kicked to the curb and back on the road to the first gym."

"True, but still-it's nice to see Chairman of the Pokémon League do this for us." Hop said before digging into his bacon. Suddenly -a small yellow, tan and dark greyish Pokémon hopped over to where the two teens sat and chirped at them curiously. Hop looked at it with confusion and curiosity while Aria petted its head making it mewl in happiness.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" said Hop. "And where's its trainer?"

Aria pulled out her Rotom phone and activated the Pokédex feature that gave a brief description of it.

**Morpeko**_ \- The Two-Sided Pokémon._

_It carries electrically roasted seeds with it as if they're precious treasures. No matter how much it eats, Morpeko always gets hungry again in short order._

"It's adorable." Aria said watching it nibble on its small roasted seed.

"Hey, you little rascal!" said a girl from afar. She had a punk rockish vibe about her but a rugged elegance that interested Aria. She wore a pink dress with a black biker jacket over that matched her black haired high-pigtails and boots.

"I told you don't wander." The girl said with a sigh. Then, she looked at the two teens that smiled her way.

"Sorry if this little guy caused you any trouble." said the girl. Aria shook her head. "No trouble at all. He's very cute."

"Yeah, well you should see him when he gets hangry." the girl smirked and then extended her hand out. "Name's Marnie."

"Aria." She introduced. "And the slob over there is Hop." She grinned. Hop didn't even hear that last comment but waved at her nonetheless.

"Oi! Is this rubbish what the Chairman of the Pokémon League wants to serve us? I've seen better food in garbage cans!" shouted a man dressed in pink, white and black and had face paint and tattoos covering his body. By his side were two girls and another male dressed in similar fashion. Everyone turned their attention to the unknown trainers, but it was Marnie who sighed and shook her head.

"Oi!" said one of the males. "What're you lot looking at?" The comment was directed to know one in particular, but every trainer turned their heads away and resumed eating all while keeping a cautious eye on them. Thankfully-it wasn't long before some staff security walked up to them and began conversing about their registrations as Gym Challengers.

"Great." Marnie mumbled. "I thought I told those lots to scamper off."

"You know them?" asked Aria.

"Sadly. They call themselves Team Yell. A fan group dedicated to me. They like to cheer me on and follow me around, though I find it a bit unnecessary."

"Well, that's pretty sick-I mean to already have your own fan group kinda shows everyone that you're a force to be reckoned with." said Hop with a lazy grin. Marnie blushed slightly and Aria smiled to herself but didn't say anything.

"Well … um … I better go sort this mess out before they do something stupid. See you around," Marine said politely. "C'mon, Peko." The small Pokémon chirped happily at the two trainers before following his towards Team Yell.

* * *

After breakfast cleared out, all trainers packed up their gear and left the premises to head over to the Motostoke Stadium and receive their uniforms. Hop and Aria were third in line when the receptionist scanned their League cards and then handed them their custom made uniforms.

"Please change into your uniforms in one of the changing stalls. Then, proceed down the hall towards the locker rooms. All challengers will be beckoned into the stadium after the opening announcements." The receptionist instructed. Once everyone was changed, the staff directed them to the locker rooms where 55 trainers sat and waited while watching the big screen TV that broadcasted the live opening with Mr. Rose hosting.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name is Rose-Chairman of the Pokémon League!" He began. "I know that everyone here and watching at home have all been waiting for this very moment! And it is my greatest pleasure to announce that finally-the annual Galar Region Gym Challenge will now officially begin!" The crowd roared with thunderous applause and cheers.

"In order to complete the Gym Challenge-participants must defeat the eight Gym Leaders and gather the eight Gym Badges to prove their strengths and abilities as a trainer! Only the most worthy will have the honor of challenging the greatest Champion in history! The twelve year reigning Champion of Galar: LEON!"

Then-a cloud of smoke erupted on the field and in the midst of it were a pair of yellow eyes and a figure standing in front that was revealed to be the purple haired icon himself. The crowds cheered again-especially the ladies. Even the girl Challengers were giggling amongst themselves about how handsome he was and even shooting their shot for a chance to have a date with him. Aria rolled her eyes and looked at the screen change to Leon and him giving some inspiring words of wisdom to all the Challengers. Afterwards, Mr. Rose clapped in his honor and resumed his position as host.

"Many thanks to our dear Champion for those wonderful words! And now-I'd like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves!" said Mr. Rose, pointing towards another entrance on the right side of the field where seven people emerged from the shadows and walked with grace and confidence onto the center stage where Leon and Charizard stood as well. Mr Rose introduced each one of them.

"The fighting farmer! Here's the Grass-type expert, **Milo**!"

"The raging wave! It's the master of Water-types, **Nessa**!"

"The ever-burning man of fire! Here comes the Fire-type veteran, **Kabu**!"

"The silent boy of mystery! Here's, **Allister**-the friend to Ghost types!"

"The theatrical expert! It's the charming Fairy-type master, **Opal**!"

"The ice-cold professional! Please welcome the Ice-type master, **Melony**!"

"And last but not least-the tamer of dragons! It's **Raihan**!"

Everyone in the locker room and the audience cheered for each and every Gym Leader that came out.

"Unfortunately, we're missing one-but these seven talented individuals are the Gym Leaders that the Galar Region is proud to call our own!" Mr. Rose said and then the cameras moved to the entrance on the left side.

"And now-here are our Challengers that have come to embark on this incredible journey!" A staff member gave the signal to all the trainers and quickly everyone walked out into the open field in their uniforms, waving, smiling and meeting each Gym Leader with a courteous handshake as well as the Champion. The screens above displayed each Challenger as Mr. Rose went along to announce their names and numbers.

"Here's number 189: Challenger **Hop**! Next we have number 960: Challenger **Marnie**! Next we have number 908: Challenger **Bede**! And of course we have number 324: Challenger **Aria**!" and on and on the introductions went. Aria met each of the Gym Leaders and smiled at them politely before she went up to Leon and shook his hand.

"Your mum is probably watching you, right now." Leon encouraged. "I know it probably doesn't feel like it given the circumstances, but trust me-I have a gut feeling, she's watching." He smiled. And though Aria didn't respond to his statement-she felt it too.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone left the stadium and went their separate ways. Hop and Aria met up at the front entrance back in their clothes to say their goodbyes for now.

"I'm going to go back to the wild area to catch some new Pokémon before heading to Turffield Stadium, but I'll see you there or whenever we get a chance to meet up."

"Yeah." Aria smiled. "Be careful out there, Hop. Take care of your Pokémon, train hard and hopefully we can battle to see who's gotten stronger the next time we meet up."

"Most definitely." said Hop who raised his hand for high five and Aria took it, holding their hands together with sincerity. And then the young boy ran off towards Motostoke's entrance to begin his journey while Aria walked towards the eastern exit that opened up into Route 3. The path was narrow and filled with tall grass stemming from every corner. Pokémon played and relaxed in the sun while others caught notice of Aria passing by but she didn't disturb them. She walked for a while until her feet started bothering her and to Aria's relief, a river happened to close by for a nice soak.

Hurriedly, she stumbled over the rocks and a small uphill before reaching the river and then allowed Scorbunny and Purrloin to enjoy the water and the soft breeze passing by. Aria took off her shoes and went to soak her feet while her Pokémon greeted the cute water-type Pokémon. Aria closed her eyes and relaxed for a bit, letting the cool water soothe her aching toes.

Her silence was then interrupted by three short yipping sounds coming from behind. When she turned around, Aria smiled seeing an adorable little Yamper wagging its tail and barking happily. Sparks of electricity fizzled around its body, complimenting Yamper's happiness and fueling its energetic personality. Aria then looked at her Pokémon, seeing that it was only Purrloin and Scorbunny-both of which had yet to participate in a battle other than Hop as their rival. Adding a third partner to their team seemed like a smart idea. Especially since she would be facing her first Gym Leader in a few short days.

Yamper watched silently as Aria put her shoes back on and wagged its tail happily. Then, it bolted off in another direction leading Aria and her Pokémon to follow behind in pursuit. Yamper's barks of glee kept Aria on the right trail, running down dirt paths and through the tall patches of grass until she finally saw Yamper in her line of sight.

Scorbunny immediately stepped forward for the challenge of catching the electric Pokémon, but Aria shook her head with a kind smile.

"Sorry sweetie, but I think we should let Purrloin do this. She's got some moves that I'm dying to see." said Aria. Purrloin nodded in agreement with Scorbunny and then stepped forward to the awaiting Pokémon.

"Alright, let's start with **Scratch**!" She declared. Her feline Pokémon readied herself to launch the attack but was immediately pinned down by that Yamper who swiftly used **Tackle. **Purrloin growled.

_This little guy is fast, _Aria thought. The energetic Yampet then turned around and raced forward towards Purrloin with a powerful **Quick Attack** then bulldozed her into a tree. Aria gasped seeing her Pokémon struggle to stand. Yamper barked excitedly and wagged its tail, wishing for Purrloin to play with it more, but the cat Pokémon was becoming infuriated by the second.

"Stay calm, Purrloin." Aria encouraged, but was interrupted as the playful Yamper collided into Purrloin's back and sent her flying into the dirt with another forceful **Quick Attack**. Scorbunny squeaked, wanting to step in-but Aria held him back. She had to let Purrloin do this otherwise, she'd never get stronger if Scorbunny was calling all the shots.

Purrloin growled menacingly at the Yamper and then lunged with a fearful **Scratch **that was evaded quickly. Then, a chase ensued between the Yamper and Purrloin into the tall grass.

"Purrloin!" Aria called and started to run after her, but stopped in her tracks seeing the two leap out from the grass with Purrloin panting heavily, while her legs shook viciously.

"Focus, Purrloin! Just focus on Yamper. I know you can do this!" She called out to her Pokémon whom was still discouraged and angry at this cute little Yamper's astonishingly powerful moves.

"Just … stay calm," said Aria with a firm tone. Reluctantly, Purrloin composed itself and sat down waiting and watching the bubbly Yamper to make its first move. It was a stalemate for almost five minutes-then, Yamper moved in, rushing towards his opponent. Purrloin inched to move in.

"Stay still, sweetie." said Aria, her voice merely but a whisper and the Pokémon obeyed. Aria waited as the Yamper got closer and closer and Purrloin tried her hardest to remain still until her trainer gave the signal. Once the Yamper was almost two feet away from Purrloin, Aria reacted.

"Use **Sand-Attack **now!" She declared and Purrloin used her tail to lift the dirt and swing it towards the oncoming Yamper, that was suddenly blinded and tripped over itself-just barely missing its target.

Aria smiled and watched as the Yamper struggled to clean its blurred vision.

"**Scratch**!" she shouted and Purrloin delivered the attack with a powerful force that knocked the wind out of Yamper who still could not see. It then used **Quick Attack** to retaliate but ultimately missed and another **Scratch** was launched by Purrloin!

_Almost there!, _Aria thought.

Yamper then charged forward and almost collided with Purrloin, but she now had the upper hand and elegantly flipped over her opponent with grace.

"**Scratch**, again!" said Aria. Purrloin shouted and then landed a fierce attack on Yamper that left it powerless and exhausted. Then, Aria took the chance to take out another Pokéball and finish the job!

"Yamper, join my team! Go Pokéball!" She said and threw the Pokéball that stopped right above Yamper's head and released a red aura that captured the Pokémon instantly and then both Aria, Purrloin and Scorbunny waited to see if Yamper would stay. To their luck-it did!

"Yes!" Aria cheered, grabbing hold of her Pokémon for the tough victory!

"Great effort, Purrloin. I know it was frustrating for you, but you did well." She smiled. And though Purrlojn seemed happy at the result of a new friend-there was a sense of uneasiness that seemed to emanate from her as well, but Aria didn't notice it right away. Aria then returned her two Pokémon to their Pokéballs and continued on the journey to the Turrfield Gym. After some hours passed, Aria decided to stop and make camp-seeing that the sky was now turning a beautiful orange glow and her feet were killing her too.

She took out her camping supplies and began to build a tent that was large enough for her and her Pokémon. Then, after gathering some wood, digging a small latrine for herself and setting up her cooking station-Aria released her Pokémon and began to cook by first fanning the fire for her decent sized pot and then using a pack of sausages she took from home and then chopped them began chopping her ingredients. Once the vegetables were finished and the heat was ready, she put all her ingredients into the pot and stirred before allowing it to sit and boil. In the meantime, she took Purrloin and her new Yamper to the side to heal their injuries which made Yamper happy and nuzzle against Aria while Purrloin licked her wounds and then went off to look at the mountains. Scorbunny played by himself before allowing Yamper to run with him around the area and play while dinner was cooking.

Once the curry was finished, Aria served it over some steamed rice she made as well for her Pokémon and herself that ate it happily in the tent. The sun had finally set when Purrloin entered the tent to eat her portion of food. Scorbunny and Yamper immediately went to sleep after eating a hearty meal while Purrloin licked her lips and seemed very distracted. Aria bent down to her level.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked softly. The cat Pokémon meowed and rubbed her face into Aria's hand before settling next to her fellow partners to rest for the night. Aria was still a little concerned but left it be and then washed their plates in a nearby riverbank and went to bed alongside her Pokémon.

The next morning, Aria woke up to the distressed sounds of her Pokémon squeaking right above her face. When she opened her eyes, she listened to Scorbunny's squeaks and Yamper's frantic barks that made her eyes widen and rush out of the tent with the two following behind.

Purrloin was gone.

* * *

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Inner Strength**

* * *

She was running; as fast as her legs could carry her. Maybe even more faster than she realized. Her heart pounded in her chest with fear of the worst possible scenario. What if some Pokémon thief had taken her? What if she wandered off and got lost or fell into a ravine or what if—what if her trainer wasn't as great as she thought she was.

Aria pushed the thought away quickly. She was just starting out just like Purrloin, Scorbunny and Yamper. She wasn't perfect and Purrloin knew that—so then why? Why would she leave?

The young trainer halted to a stop when she caught notice of something in the distance moving. She quietly tip-toed with her Pokémon behind her as they neared the moving object which turned out to be Purrloin—practicing?

The cat Pokémon growled lightly and charged at the small, bent tree that stood a good distance from her and launched a **Quick Attack** that finally snapped the piece of tall wood in half. Aria's eyes widened at the scene.

Purrloin … was practicing her moves. And then it clicked. The memory of catching her new Yamper was still sore in Pokémon's head. She had alarmist lost and that left Purrloin imbalanced and feeling disgraced. So, she ran off to train in private so that would never happen again.

Aria slowly walked over to her exhausted Pokémon. "Hey sweetie," she said. The cat Pokémon jumped in surprise and turned to face her a trainer with relief and sadness. Aria bent down to her level and petted Purrloin begins the ears.

"What's wrong, Purrloin? Why'd you run off like that?" The cat Pokémon looked down sadly for a few minutes before staring at her trainer and explaining her feelings in a few short sounds.

Aria understood and picked her up, cuddling the Pokémon to her chest.

"Sweetie, what happened yesterday wasn't because you were weak. You don't have to do this hardcore training just to prove your strength. I already know how amazingly strong you are. And you know what else?" She asks. Purrloin listens.

"I know how lucky I am to have caught such a dedicated Pokémon like you. Couldn't have asked for a better companion." She smiles. The cat Purrloin purred in content against Aria which made Scorbunny and Yamper sigh in relief and then join in on the moment.

"Guys?" Aria says. "You don't have to worry about training all by yourself. All three of us are going to grow together as a team. It'll be difficult at times and will take a lot of willpower—but I know we can finish this Gym Challenge. We **will** beat Leon." She declared, as a promise to her Pokémon and to herself.

* * *

Some time later, Aria let her Pokémon rest in their Pokéballs and continued the hike through the valley towards the Turffield Gym. Along the way she saw some Trainers in the distance that had already set up camp or were in the process of catching Pokémon to even notice her or challenge Aria to a battle.

Hop was nowhere in sight, which made her frown but happy that he was moving forward in the challenge.

"OW!" Someone shouted in the near distance. Aria flinched slightly and ran to the source of the sound, through the shrubbery which happened to be the girl with the Rookidee and the Minccino she had seen before!

Upon arriving, the girl lie on her side holding her arm and angrily glaring at a Seviper that glared menacingly back. Her Rookidee lay injured on the ground while the Seviper hissed and moved closer to close in on the girl. Aria immediately jumped between them.

"Easy there, easy," she said carefully to the agitated snake Pokémon. It raised its body upright and hissed harsher than before and then bared its fangs at Aria. She took out her Pokéball, ready to fight.

"Don't!" The girl yelled. "That's my Pokémon to catch!"

"Well it doesn't seem like he's interested in being caught," Aria replies sarcastically and then launched her Pokéball.

"**Scorbunny**! Frontline!" She announces at the ball cracked open to reveal the fire Pokémon. Scorbunny squeaked in fiery anticipation and eyes his opponent warily. The Seviper on the others and wasted no time in launching a direct attack on the Pokémon.

Aria quickly reacted. "**Scorbunny**, use **Ember**!"

The fire Pokémon chirped in response and then jumped up; releasing an onslaught to embers that times onto the Seviper. It hissed at its opponent and moved out of the way to avoid anymore damage.

"STOP IT!" The fallen girl yelled. "I told you! That's my Pokémon to catch!"

"I'm not trying to catch it! I'm trying to stop it from attacking you!" Aria argued. "Use **Quick Attack**!" She commands. The fire Pokémon obeyed and summoned the energy to zoom forward and crash itself into the snake Pokémon, who hissed angrily.

"Out of my way!" The blonde girl growls and then turns to her Rookidee. "We've got to catch it! Get up!" She commands. Her Pokémon struggles to stand, wanting to obey her, but collapsed to the ground in defeat and exhaustion.

"No!" Aria argues. "He's tired! Me and Scorbunny got this."

"I don't want your help!" The girl barks. "That's my Pokémon! You hear me! Mine!" Distracted by the girl's arrogance; Aria narrows her eyes to retaliate, but Scorbunny's yelps break her focus and alert her to the Seviper leaping straight at them! She shoves the girl and is able to jump just in time before the Seviper makes contact and falls into a muddy pile with the blonde girl.

"My dress!" She screeches. The sound was so loud that the Seviper hissed lightly and scurries away quickly into the tall grass. Scorbunny blows a breath of relief and ran over to his trainer. Aria reassures him and hugs her partner close while the blonde girl is still going off about her priceless dress.

"You are your stupid Pokémon are going to pay every penny for this dress, you got that!" She barks angrily. Aria scoffs.

"I don't owe you anything; in fact, you owe me. We saved your life and your Pokémons'. Lucky for you, I don't do debt." She says casually and stands with Scorbunny in her arms. The blonde girl stands quickly as well, glaring coldly.

"I want a battle right now! You've been a thorn in my ass since the opening ceremony and I won't let your disrespect go unpunished! I'll make sure to put you in your place before you even get to challenge the mighty Champion!"

"Battle me with what? Your Pokémon is weak and injured and so are you with that cut on your arm. You both need to go to the Pokémon Center back in Motostoke quickly. There's no Pokémon Center nearby until you make it to Turffield Town."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not a child, you interloper! Now, get ready!" She says before taking out a second Pokéball.

"Battle for me! **Minccino**!" She announces as her Pokémon emerges from the ball and takes a defensive stance. Scorbunny squeaks at Aria with uncertainty to which she nods at.

"We won't battle you. I'm not going to let your ego wound either one of our Pokémon." That irked the blonde girl's nerves and made her more angry.

"**Minccino**, use **Swift**!" She ordered. The Normal type Pokémon used it tail to swipe and launch a barrage of shiny yellow stars at the pair. Aria evades it in time by jumping out of the way, but looks at the girl in bewilderment.

"You're crazy, blondie!" She gasps. The girl smirks and then flips her hair arrogantly. "That'll teach you. And the name's Heiress, not blondie." She hisses. Aria stands abruptly and eyes her partner. "You want to do this?"

When Scorbunny nods and runs into position; Aria puts her game face on and commands her first attack.

"Go straight on and use **Ember**!" The fiery rabbit Pokémon runs forward at a fast pace and sprays a multitude of embers at his opponent.

"Counter it with **Swift**!" says Heiress commands. Together, both moves collide in precision and create a black smoke that clouds everything momentarily and then dissipates allowing both trainers and Pokémon to see each other clearly.

"**Quick Attack**!" Aria declares.

"**Pound**!" Heiress counters and once again, both Pokémon are equally matched and face each other with fiery determination.

"Jump and use **Swift**!" Heiress says quickly before Aria could say her command. Minccino jumps as high as it can and swipes it tail in a circle, creating a tornado of stars that crashes and cages **Scorbunny**, damaging him greatly.

Heiress smirks. "**Echoed Voice**!" Aria is caught off-guard as the Minccino quickly launches a powerful screeching echo that made Scorbunny cover his ears and cry out in pain. Her heart sunk for her partner.

"You can do this, sweetie. Don't let them get to you!" She encourages.

"Too late for that! Use **Pound**, quick!"

"Scorbunny, use **Quick Attack** to counter!" Aria commands quickly, but the Pokémon was too dizzy from the prior attacks to fully comprehend what was being asked and took a direct hit to face that shoved him across the dirt.

"No!" Aria cried and then impulsively, run into the battle zone to cradle him from any more attacks. Heiress laughs at her.

"That'll teach you to mess with me ever again!" She smirks. "You're pathetic! You shield your Pokémon when the going gets tough? Why in the world the Champion choose to endorse you, I'll never know." She mocks, but Aria lets her insults fall upon deaf ears as she inspects the damage to her partner. Scorbunny smiles weakly at her in reassurance, but it wasn't enough. Aria knew battling this girl was a mistake. The best thing she could do now was walk away and deal with the sting of defeat.

"We're done," Aria says slowly. Heiress narrows her eyes at her back.

"You really are pathetic!" Heiress gasps. "You can't forfeit a battle!"

"I can and I will!" Aria snaps furiously. "We're leaving."

Heiress glares. "Fine, then take this with you loser! **Minccino**, finish with another **Swift**!" The Normal Pokémon replies with a battle cry and from its tail, releases another fury of stars that are set to make an impact of the two.

In a moment of panic and determination; Scorbunny jumps from Aria's arms into the stream of stars and then glows a bright blue color. Aria , Heiress and Minccino gasp as they watch Scorbunny's body change and transform into something slightly bigger. When the transformation was done; Scorbunny emerged as **Raboot **and then created a wheel of fire around its body colliding with Minccino, sending her falling into the dirt.

"My baby!" Heiress screeched. Raboot landed gracefully onto the ground and looked at Aria with fiery confidence.

"Sweetie, … you … evolved! That's so amazing!" She cheered and ran over to hug him tight. "And you learned the move **Flame Wheel**! That's even more incredible!" Raboot chirped in her arms and nuzzles his Trainer.

"You brutes!" Heiress screamed. "Look what you did to my poor Minccino!" She glares as the exhausted Pokémon lay in her arms. "I'll never forgive you for this! Never!" Aria didn't say a word, perched Raboot on her shoulder with a cold stare and walked away from Heiress. But in that moment; she also thought about what could've happened just now.

Although, she was happy that Scorbunny evolved into Raboot and learned a new move; it didn't erase the fact that Aria had become emotional and let her love for Scorbunny affect her ability to command as a trainer. She was ready to forfeit a battle because of her feelings and though sometimes; it is necessary: how would she ever be able to command her Pokémon if she couldn't even watch them battle?

* * *

The next day came and Aria and her Pokémon were on the move again. Turffield Town wasn't an extensively long journey, but it did involve a lot of walking and hiking. Aria was still a little depressed about her battle with Heiress the other day. She was so disturbed by her own fear of her Pokémon getting hurt that they made camp early yesterday and stayed inside the tent for the remainder of the day.

Today was a new day; however, and regardless of how she was feeling; Aria and her Pokémon carried on. Winning the Gym Challenge was all she ever wanted and if she was to become a great Trainer that can take on Leon; she would need to find her own inner strength. Just like how Scorbunny found his to make himself evolve yesterday.

Raboot stayed perched on her shoulder; he enjoyed watching the sights and being in the open fresh Galarian air. The road to Turffield was now getting smaller. Many Trainers were perched within the tall grass camping with their Pokémon or battling each other along the way. Aria had already won a battle against a Gym Challenger named Brody.

He was nice and full of life and energy; something she was lacking in. Raboot and Yamper won their match against Brody respectively and both Trainers bid their goodbyes, but Aria still felt defeated.

"How am I going to be a good Trainer if I'm constantly on pins and needles about you guys, Raboot?" She says out loud. "I mean: watching you all battle with all of your hearts is amazing, but … also terrifying. I want to keep you all safe and protected, but then that defeats the purpose of me being a Trainer in the first place. How can I train you guys effectively if I'm always getting so jumpy and nervous of you getting hurt?" She sighs and stops walking.

Raboot jumps off of her shoulder and stares up at her with concern. She then releases Yamper and Purrloin from their containment so that they too could hear what she had to say.

"Listen, meeting you three has been the highlight of my adventure," She smiles warmly. "But I can't carry on feeling like this."

Immediately, her Pokémon shout and cry in protest against her quitting the Gym Challenge when they just started and at that; Aria had to laugh.

"Easy guys, I'm not quitting the Gym Challenge, but … I do need to find my own … inner strength, I guess. A drive that keeps me moving. When I see you guys get hurt, it's not so much about my own worry about you. Every Trainer has to worry about their Pokémon's safety, but it's more so when I see you guys hurt: I feel like I'm not a good enough Trainer." She explains.

"Raboot, seeing Heiress and Minccino attack you so ruthlessly yesterday really made me doubt myself. I thought … you deserved better. The whole time I was thinking, 'I need to end this. I can't watch anymore.' And the more I thought about that, the more angrier I got. Heiress was right. What kind of Trainer wants to forfeit after the going gets tough?" She shook her head, defiantly. "I can't be that kind of Trainer. A Trainer encourages their Pokémon to train harder and fight harder, not wimp out like I almost did."

Purrloin chimes in with her own feelings about battling and Aria nods with a sad smile. "Yeah, Purrloin. I understand. That's how you felt when this little cutie," she pets Yamper gently. "Almost beat you. You lost your confidence in your own abilities as my partner. But you found your inner strength; you all did. Purrloin, your strength comes from your willingness to never give up on yourself or your teammates. Yamper, your strength to battle comes from your own happiness. You're always eager and smiling that it brings you the joy and energy you need to win." She says softly and then turns to her first partner.

"And Raboot: your strength is … love. You cared about me and wanted to protect me so fiercely that you were willing to take a hard hit to do it; and in doing so: you evolved." She breathes heavily and smiles at them all.

"You guys are so powerful and unique in your own ways; now, I have to find my inner strength somehow. And I will. I promise you all." She declared and with a united cheer; they continued forward. A couple of hours later: Aria and her Pokémon climbed over a small hill to see up ahead, was a mining entrance. Curiously, they raced down the road again and found a sign that indicated Turffield Town was just behind that mine.

Eagerly, they headed towards it and from the inside, exiting was a mine worker with a Timburr at his side. Aria rushed up to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked. "Are we allowed to pass through this mine? My Pokémon and I are trying to get to Turffield Town."

"Of course, young lady." The burly worker said heartily. "Anyone is welcome to pass through the Galar Mine; though I should warn you: many Trainers come here with their Pokémon to battle against the wild ones inside that lurk. And these wild Pokémon ain't no joke, so if you got some healing potions and some snacks; use them wisely. You'll need it." He says and then walks off with his Timburr.

Aria stared straight ahead into the dark abyss of the mine briefly before looking down at her Pokémon.

"If that worker is right; this is going to be a tough mine to get through. But … we can do this. We have to get to the Turffield Stadium and prove our strength." Her Pokémon cheered in agreement and with a nod; Aria put them all back into their Pokéballs so that they wouldn't get separated inside. Then, she took out her flashlight and carefully stepped into the mine.

For a good two minutes; the mine was very dark and only had a few dimly lit lanterns hanging above. Aria was thankful for her flashlight and even more thankful when the light ahead finally seemed to brighten and reveal a thousand lit lanterns all directing straight ahead.

On the sides were the mine workers and their Pokémon doing their jobs and somewhere in between was a Gum Challenger or a regular Trainer with their Pokémon, battling to get stronger.

Aria smiled as she walked past. The pathway to the end didn't seem to far, but hopping over cracks in the ground and climbing down semi-stable ladders to continue forwards wasn't great for her either. Nevertheless, she continued to pursue onwards.

On the walls, special gems and stones were embedded and flowed brightly as she walked by and made the cave mine look even more beautiful. Aria even found some special stones on the ground, especially one that looked like a thunderstone. She packed it away in her bag. Maybe it would be useful for her or good to sell for later.

Ten to twenty minutes passed before it finally looked like that Aria would be out of the mine and just went she was ready to run that last stretch, she stopped seeing a boy standing in front of the exit. She remembered him: he was one of the Challengers. I mean—how could you forget all that pink he wore?

His name was Bede.

He turns around and eyes Aria with an unimpressed look.

"Coming this way? I strongly advise against it." He says with a snort and then eyed her wrist. "Any Challenger with a Wishing Star is looking to get a beating from me and my Pokémon."

Aria raised an eyebrow at his comment. "A wishing star?" She asks and then followed his eyes down to her wrist where her Dynamax band rested. _Professor Magnolia! She used the wishing stars to make the bands!_, she thought.

"You're pretty slow, aren't you?" Bede says sourly. "I really wonder why the Champion chose you to endorse and that other goofy kid."

Aria's nerve was now irked. "I'm getting real tired of people saying that to me."

"Well, it's true. I mean—we all thought the mighty Champion would choose someone _worthy _of his endorsement letter. Not someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Aria inquired with a raised eyebrow. Bede doesn't say anything, but instead smirks at her annoyance and holds up a Pokéball which he throws into the air and out comes a Solosis. Aria takes out her Rotom phone and accessed the PokéDéx feature that identified the Pokémon.

**Solosis **_\- The Cell Pokémon_

_It communicates with others telepathically and it's body is in encapsulated in liquid, but if it takes a heavy blow; the liquid will leak out. Solosis' special liquid is also rumored to allow the Pokémon to survive in the vacuum of space._

"You need a PokéDéx to tell you that? Wow, you're really pathetic." Bede said with that same deadpan voice. Now, Aria was irritated.

"Get out of my way. I'm going to the Turffield Gym." She demands.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You're not worthy enough to step foot in a Gym period. So I'll make sure you never see the inside of a Gym; in fact: I might even take your endorsement letter for myself. Maybe that will make the 'oh-so-great' Champion think twice before he endorses just anybody off the street."

"Leon believes in me!" She snaps. "Leon knows and trusts that I will make him proud!"

Bede scoffs. "Not if you lose against me."

Aria takes out her Pokéball. "Well, then; I guess I'll just have to make sure I beat you!" She says hotly. "Now, **Yamper**! Frontline!" The ball is thrown and emerging is the small hyperactive yellow puppy that barks happily and sizzles with volts popping around its body.

Bede smirks as he and Aria have a stand-off briefly before they speak in unison.

"**Time to battle**!"

* * *

**Peace & Love**

**xGhostReaderx**


End file.
